All over Again
by Thepillows93
Summary: The old review sucked, so...I changed it...ShizNatNao, Natsuki is in love with Nao, she knows that, but when Shizuru comes back into the picture, will she fall all over again for Nao...or will she be entranced by the beautiful Kyoto woman?
1. Chapter 1

**This might just be the first fic I've taken seriously HA! Anyways, I'm pretty sure some big fat slice of cheese is comin' with this story, but I really don't care. This is meant to be a good ol' "I love you, and still do" kind of story ya know? but with crazy twists and stuff cuz it's Natsuki and Nao! Anyways, I plan for this to be my masterpiece and I feel like making it a long one, so sit tight. I'll update when I can, and that'll be soon. If you happen to think of something cool to happen to them, such as action scenes, or lovey - dovey scenes, just let me know! I'd be glad to take them into consideration, and probably use them, because I'm flippin out about finals! no worries, credit will be given, Oh, and if xYuki isreadin' this, then here's a shoutout! You made me want to write Nat/Nao fics, lol, so finish yours! PLEASE BOTH OF THEM!! I LOVE THEM BOTH! ESPECIALLY ENTANGLED!!**

* * *

_**The Beginning**_

* * *

The school day had been like any other. Nothing special really happened, no trouble, no disturbance, and especially no attacks. It was boring, simply boring really. A certain raven-haired girl was walking down the walkway, her schoolbag slung over her left shoulder. She reached the gates of Fuuka Gakuen and stopped once she had stepped her foot outside. She turned slowly, her hair blowing with the wind. The large academy was there, in all its glory, and a remembrance of the pain she once felt because of this blasted place. Though today was normal, it was different. It was her last day at Fuuka; she had graduated…now what?

Natsuki walked towards her bike, parked in the shade of multiple trees. There, she let out a large sigh and placed her free hand on her forehead. As she leaned her back on her bike, she began to remember all her memories of Fuuka. Shizuru had left for college a long time ago, they kept in touch, but she could feel the gap between them only widen. Covering her eyes with her right arm, she quietly whispered to herself, "Shizuru…"

Natsuki was caught off guard when a certain red head bumped into her. She tumbled backwards and ended up on the ground, legs spread and eyes closed. She couldn't help a groan of frustration and looked up to see a slightly pink Natsuki in front of her. She gave her a weird look and then looked down. Her skirt was up to her waist, clearly showing her white panties. She quickly sat up, arms covering her, obviously embarrassed. Natsuki stood, offering Nao a hand. Nao just looked at the hand and gave a 'hmph'. She helped herself up and found that she had hurt her leg. She flinched, and landed on her bottom once more.

Natsuki kneeled down in front of Nao and asked, "Hey, are you all right?" Nao caught the slight, very slight glint of worry in her face and decided to use it to her advantage. She smirked away from Natsuki and then put on her best 'pained' face. She groaned and groaned, holding on to her leg as she did. Natsuki reached a hand out for her, but found it slapped away.

Nao glared at Natsuki, the 'pained' look still in her eyes. She then growled, "Mind your own business Kuga, I'm fine." She then held her leg once more and started groaning, pretending to not be able to stand. She plopped back down after a little 'struggling'. Nao hoped to get a ride home from this encounter, instead of having to take the bus.

Natsuki walked behind of Nao, paying no attention to her cries of rejection. She took Nao's left arm and wrapped it around the back of her neck. Nao smirked a little, but quickly put on her 'hurt' look soon after. Natsuki had already helped Nao to her feet, until Nao mumbled something, "Let go of me Kuga, I don't need your fucking help, I can stand on my own."

"But you could barely stand, without my support. There's no way you're movin' like this Nao."

"I can take care of myself, now let go!"

Natsuki was a little reluctant, and let out a frustrated growl. But, she carefully unwrapped Nao's arm around her neck. Nao was only going to make it seem so she couldn't walk, but could stand, so she wasn't expecting the sting of pain to come from her leg. She flinched at the stinging pain and almost fell to the ground. She had closed her eyes, ready for impact, when instead of the hard ground, she felt something soft, and she heard a steady rhythm. When she looked up she found herself in the arms of someone even better than a prince, Natsuki. Natsuki had caught her just in time. She stood there, held by Natsuki, eyes wide. Her head was buried in Natsuki's warm chest, and her hands were unconsciously clutching onto her white hooded sweatshirt.

Natsuki loosened her grip on the shorter girl and then sighed. She then stated, "See, what did I say, you're hurt. There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' you go like this." With that she helped Nao on the back of her bike. As Nao clung on to the seats, her arms locked straight, as she sat uncomfortably, probably because she was wearing a skirt. She then let out a small moan as she accidentally rubbed her 'private' area against the bike. She blushed, and so did Natsuki. Natsuki gave the girl her helmet, "I only have one with me, so you wear it. I don't need you any more beat up."

Nao found herself blushing and took the helmet timidly. She put it on and closed the visor. Natsuki climbed on the front of the bike, not bothering to change into her leathers. Her face was still red from when she watched Nao struggle uncomfortably on her bike, she had filled out quite nicely over the course of a year, and the high school uniform definitely fit her in all the right places. She had a more mature look on her face, as if she was older, and her eyes looked as if they were seducing every single person on Earth. Natsuki shook the blush off and then gripped the handlebars. She turned to Nao and got a nod as an answer. Before kicking the kickstand up, she turned to look at the sky. It was turning a grey color, it wasn't looking very good, and so she decided to hurry.

When they were on the highway Natsuki could feel raindrops fall on her head. She looked up to the sky and cursed. The rain started quickly and started to fall fast. She cursed once more once she realized that Nao's house was still about ten minutes ago. She had no choice but to take Nao back to her apartment. She was still close to the dormitories so she headed there.

She pulled in under the roof of the dormitory parking lot and gave an apologetic, almost sympathetic look to Nao, "Sorry Nao, but if I kept going in that rain, both of us could have gotten seriously sick. I guess you'll be stayin' here for the night."

"Ugh, I guess I don't have much of a choice do I…all right then, take care of me Kuga."

Natsuki gave a sigh and carried her up the stairs up to her dorm, it was her last week in this dorm, spending one of those nights with Nao wasn't the way she really wanted to spend the week, but it couldn't be help. She unlocked the dorm and it revealed a small kitchen with a stove, fridge, table, counter, and two chairs. She had other appliances as well, provided by the school. The living room was the first thing Nao noticed. There was a white couch and a medium sized TV. She noticed the video games and the bathroom to the right of the small hallway. The bedroom was on the other side of the living room.

The room was small, but cozy. Natsuki threw her keys on the near table and placed Nao on the couch, "Make yourself at home, I don't really care what you do, as long as it doesn't cost me, and I mean damage charges." Nao only smirked and put her hand over her forehead. She found Natsuki's slight care and worry almost endearing. Natsuki apparently left to change seeing as she came out of the bedroom wearing baggy jeans, held up by a struggling belt, and a black long sleeve. Nao could feel herself getting hot as Natsuki sat down next to her. She tried to shake the feeling, but it only got stronger as Natsuki moved closer, placing a palm on her forehead, "Well, you don't seem like you're sick, so I guess you don't need any medicine. Oh, and you'll sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

Nao could feel something surging through her; she tried to stop herself, but could not. So, she did the only thing she could. She pushed Natsuki off of her and down on the ground. Natsuki landed with a groan a large thump. She rubbed the back of her head, "Ow! Hey, what'd you do that for Nao?!" She groaned a little and then crawled back on the couch.

Nao blushed and then looked away, "I like my space Kuga, and you were invading it." Natsuki gave her a glare but sighed and looked away. Just then, Nao's stomach began to growl, Natsuki heard it and laughed. Nao blushed and yelled a frenzied, "Sh-shut up! I haven't eaten since lunch 'ya know?!" Nao didn't know why she was acting like a little girl caught up in a situation where the boy of her affection heard her sound of weakness, but there was only Kuga.

Natsuki stopped laughing and smiled, "Well, I guess we know what you want now don't we?" she sighed, "All right then, I'm pretty damn sure no one's crazy enough to go through this weather to deliver, so I'll stop by the supermarket not too far from here and get some ramen. I'm out anyways. You better be praying that this rain doesn't kill me Nao." With that, she lifted herself off of the couch and put on a hooded sweater she had and headed out the door.

Nao just sat there, amazed. She was amazed that Natsuki was willing to go through that rain just to get her, one of the most selfish people on this Earth, some ramen. She then thought about what she had felt when Natsuki was so close. Sure, she had always admired the girl for being so strong, but never dared to show it. She didn't realize that she actually cared for her so much, until she watched the clock tick away, and no Natsuki at the door.

Nearly an hour had passed since Natsuki left and Nao was as nervous as she could get, though in her state, she couldn't get anywhere. She struggled to get up, but her leg would not permit her to stand just yet. Nao couldn't stand being weak. She cursed herself for her weakness and tried a little more. Her futile attempts only wore her out even more. She then plopped back down on the couch, weak, and helpless. She had called her mama once Natsuki had left and let her know that she was all right, she was just staying over at a friend's place. Her mother was understanding and told her to be careful.

Nao could only lay there, waiting and waiting. A few minutes had passed until she heard a click on the door. She looked towards the door, to find Natsuki, with bags of ramen in both of her hands, her jacket was soaked, but the rest of her was fine. Nao couldn't help a smile and moved to reach out to her, but ended up falling off the couch. Natsuki dropped her bags and ran towards Nao, reaching out to her. She had fallen unconscious. Natsuki took her into the bedroom and laid her on her bed.

Natsuki pulled up a chair from the living room and sat in front of Nao, undoing the bow of her uniform, and pulling the collar apart a little to allow more breathing room. She could see Nao's chest move in a steady rhythm, up and down, over and over again. She never tired of watching her. After a few more minutes of that, she averted her eyes down Nao's body and to her legs. Nao had a nice body; her legs were shaped well, probably from kicking a bunch of no-good street thugs. Her eyes moved up to her tight stomach, nice abs, and a nice waist as well. She moved to her bust and found that she was well filled. After lingering on her bust a little longer, she averted her perverted eyes to her face. Nao was cute in her sleeping state, her expression seemed free of the anger and hate it seemed to have plastered on it when she was awake, "Kawaii…" was all she said, until Nao stirred and opened her eyes.

She grunted and moved to get up, Natsuki wouldn't let her, she reached for her shoulders and pushed her back down, "You shouldn't get up yet Nao, that fall was pretty hard."

Nao looked at Natsuki, blushing. That hot feeling took her over once more as Natsuki wordlessly cupped her left cheek with her right hand. She could feel Natsuki get closer, not even looking at her; soon, she felt her hot breath. She turned her head towards the side, but found Natsuki turning her to face her again. Natsuki then pulled away, "Okay, seems you're fine, nothing wrong. I guess you're okay then, so just get some rest, I'll be back with your ramen in a couple of minutes."

Nao only looked down and clenched the sheets under her, "Why do I get this feeling whenever she's close? It hasn't happened before, so why now? Argh! Whatever, I just gotta last the night, and then I'm gone….gone…away from Natsuki, that's right…she's going to college next year, this might be the last time I get to see her, I mean, we don't exactly get along. But, why the hell is she being so damn nice to me?! Why is she doing this to me, giving me these weird feelings?? This is really pissing me off, every time she touches me, I just want her to touch me even more, in places only I have touched myself….what the hell is going on here…"

Her thoughts were cut off as Natsuki walked in the room, a bowl of ramen and chopsticks in her hands. She was blowing over the bowl before handing it to Nao. She warned Nao that it was hot, and Nao only ignored her warning, downing a chopstick full of it. She coughed after swallowing and Natsuki only laughed, "I told you that it was hot, way to not listen Nao." Nao sent a glare at her, but ended up chuckling a little, "Oh? The spider's laughing, I guess today's a weird day after all."

"Like you can talk yourself, Oh mighty 'Ice Princess', how would the fan boys at school react when they find their beloved 'Ice Princess' alone with a helpless girl in her bedroom?"

Natsuki blushed at the comment and turned away. Nao didn't know where that came from, but it was fun. No wonder that psycho loved teasing her so much. She didn't realize it, but after a few minutes her teases turned into intense flirts. Natsuki was red to the bone at these comments, while Nao only laughed, "Ju-just finish your damn ramen Nao…" She turned away and found herself totally hot, 'Hey who can blame you, a real hottie's sitting on your bed, flirting with you. Why not take advantage of that? You know she wants you as bad as you want her,' her mind was yelling. She shook the thought and turned back to Nao. By the time she turned, Nao had finished her ramen, looking fairly heated herself, looks like Natsuki wasn't the only one thinking about Nao's comments.

Natsuki took the bowl of ramen from Nao and turned away, walking towards the door. As she left, she switched off the lights and whispered, "Night Nao..." Nao could only mumble her own good night in a state of a daze.

* * *

**Yes, yes, it's a short chapter, I am well aware, but I wrote this while I waited for my dad to finish vacuuming every inch of our living room...and so I was left in my bedroom, with his laptop, and a strange urge to write a serious , but not really :D, Nat/Nao Fic, so here it is. I'll update soon, cuz i really don't have anything else to do, except for when Summer starts, then on Mon-Wed, I have Japanese classes at the college, fun...anyways, enjoy what you will, and whine about what whatever, I don't really care, I like to whine too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**mkay, so this here is chapter two and it was painful to write ahahahaha, anyways, look, I know that i really push things when I write. I have little patience to wait for things to progress, so I try to speed it up...but not so much that it sucks balls, I still think it's pretty detailed, I felt that details of the surrounding area didn't have much use in this chapter, it's mostly drama and cheese!!! LOL, anyways, I'm tryin' ta lay off the drama, but I need it at the beginning, so sue me. well I hope you enjoy this. **

**Shiznat: LOL, I love ShizuruxNatsuki too, but I prefer it to be Nat/Nao !! well, I'll think something up for ShizxNat, so watch out for that lol :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The clock in the living room ticked away as Natsuki laid awake on the couch of her own apartment, all because of a certain troublesome red-headed girl. She had been thinking of the moments that she had felt a weird feeling around Nao. She couldn't understand it, she pushed Shizuru away so easily, the woman who truly loved her, who confessed to her, who gave her everything in order to make her happy. Now, Shizuru was away in Kyoto, in college. Natsuki had grown so apart from her these past few years, but she couldn't help that, their lack of contact didn't help much either. Shizuru had become less and less a part of her life, and Natsuki hated it. But, that still didn't explain her feelings for Nao…_wait, feelings? Nao? Me? What the hell is wrong with me today, everything between us has only been fighting and arguing, but OTHER feelings? Something's up…_

Back in the bedroom, Nao also found it hard to find sleep. She was turned on her side, facing the wall. Her left hand was under her head, while her right was clenching the sheets under her. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say those things to her, why did I enjoy making her blush so much? Argh, I don't get it anymore, all that mugging in the dark must've finally gotten to me…heh, next thing I know, I'll end up dancing naked on the roof to 'Dancing Queen'(OMG! An actual thought of mine, when I was thinking of things I'd rather do than play 'Pomp and Circumstance' at graduation over and over and over again!! Sorry, back to the story!). But…__every time__ Kuga is around, I feel….happy…and I keep acting like some ten year old and her first boyfriend….boyfriend?? Kuga?...Would…would she even take me? _Nao realized what she had just said to herself and shook her head, turning her face towards the pillow.

_What the hell am I thinking??! I'm no dyke! I don't like girls, especially not some stuck up wannabe, with nothing inside that blank head of hers except for bikes and…that damn psychotic school president, and after this, probably won't even give a second thought about me…I don't care about a careless, kind, sweet…biker hottie…_ Without her knowing, tears had started falling down her face. Nao sniffled into the pillow and clung to it as if it was the only thing to keep her from falling off a huge cliff…which was her heart. She looked up, only to taste salt in her mouth and gave a surprised look, but finally gave in and started to cry. She turned back into the pillow and began to sob quietly into it. She had never felt so weak in her life, it disgusted her. She couldn't take the feelings she was going through now and she could barely keep herself from tearing the pillow in half.

She hadn't realized it, but Natsuki had heard her muffled sobs and rushed to the bedroom door. She stood at the doorway, first trying to make out if she should even try to go talk to the troubled teen. After a few more seconds of thinking, the sobs became even stronger, and she could hear Nao's muffled words, "Why? Why? Why did this happen to me??!" Natsuki couldn't bear to hear Nao's painful cries any longer, to her surprise, it pained her.

Not bothering to switch on the lights as she padded quietly on the tatami mats, Natsuki made her way to Nao in the darkness. Her cries and mumbles were enough to lead the way to the pained teen. Once Nao had realized she was not alone, she quickly turned from the pillow and found a slender figure towering over her, raven blue hair barely showing from the light of the moon, barely coming in through the blinds. Before she could react, or do anything for that matter, Natsuki had grabbed her and pulled her close. Nao was surprised by the sudden embrace and struggled quite a bit for the first few seconds, until Natsuki's quiet whisper reached her ear, "It's all right Nao, it's just me…it's just me…" After hearing the soothing voice of the only person, besides her mama, to actually make her happy, Nao settled into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck.

Nao placed her head in Natsuki's chest and let her hands fist the front of the other girl's white shirt. Before long, she started to sob once more. Natsuki placed her right hand behind Nao's head and her left on the girl's back, slowly patting it. Natsuki brought her face down to Nao's hair as she cried in her arms. She let the scent of the red-headed girl's hair drift to her nose. Even though it was earlier patted on by rain, it still maintained a scent of strawberry kiwi. Natsuki took in the scent and breathed out. This apparently made Nao calmer as her sobs quieted down. Natsuki pulled away from Nao, looking straight into her puffy red eyes…never had she felt so pained before in her life. The sight of Nao so weak and frail only hurt her even further. She couldn't help but let a tear escape from her unbreakable defense.

When Nao saw this lone tear, she stared wide-eyed at Natsuki, who wiped it away immediately and smiled. Natsuki could see Nao begin to break down again and buried Nao's face in her chest yet again. Nao then began sniffling and sighing a little more. Natsuki did the only thing she could and held her close. She closed her eyes, but only found them shoot open at Nao's barely audible words, "Why…why do you care so much? Why are you being so caring towards me, when I have done nothing but hurt you? Why Natsuki?" Natsuki could hear her struggling to say those words and a shiver went up her spine as Nao held to her shirt even tighter.

She honestly couldn't find words to explain what she was doing. Even she was perplexed at what she was doing, the way she was acting. She couldn't believe it herself. The pity she felt when Nao fell and looked so helpless, but also adorable, the way she had gone out in the rain just to please Nao, who had only criticized and annoyed her all this time…the reason a strong and stinging pain coursed through her whole being when she heard Nao suffering and crying, and holding her like she was doing now. She couldn't understand it. The look in Nao's eyes when she realized she 'really' couldn't stand was what started this whole thing, and then the rain that began at the most annoying place. Though it was only the course of about an hour or so, somehow her view on Nao had been different, she wanted to be friends with Nao now, or…did she want more?

So, instead of giving a straight answer, a worthy answer, Natsuki only shook her head and whispered softly, "I don't know…I really don't know…" These words caused Nao to look up and look deeply into Natsuki's now shining eyes, wet from the tears trying to force their way out, in fact, a few did. Nao suddenly brushed those tears away with her thumb, but quickly pulled away after realizing what she had just did. Natsuki only closed her eyes and looked away. Nao could see her tremble, probably because of her need to cry. Though Natsuki knew Nao wouldn't try to hurt Natsuki by using this rare moment of weakness against her, she couldn't bring herself to cry. She refused to look weak in front of the person she had tried to comfort in _her_ time of weakness.

Natsuki slowly released Nao from her embrace and pulled herself together, brushing off her sweatpants and long-sleeve. She turned to the still sniffling Nao, who sat on the bed, kneeling, her hands clenching the sheets, but whose eyes still locked to hers. Natsuki turned her head to the side and began to turn, until she felt warms hands upon her arms. She stopped midstep and stood straight once more hearing Nao whisper, with a shaking voice, "Nat…suki….good night…"

Without turning, she whispered back, "Good night Nao…" With that, she padded out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Natsuki quickly made her way to the bathroom, her hands clenched into fists. When she finally reached her destination, she closed the door, softly, and leaned on it. She looked up to the ceiling as she leaned, huffed, and cursed. Before she knew it, her defense had broken and she found herself sliding down the wall and to the floor. She cried then, her cries were not as intense as Nao's, but still painful. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _Why the hell am I crying?? I have no reason to cry, nothing'__s happened to me…__ But Nao…what the fuck did she mean when she asked me why? I don't know myself, how am I supposed to answer her? Heh, maybe I really have gone crazy, maybe all those years of solitary has made me into a crazy, twisted, and sick freak…but this has NEVER happened before…never have I felt so damn hurt, so weak, so helpless, it's like a bullet was shot right through my heart, but it's not merciful enough to kill me. Why is this happening?...more importantly, could this be what Nao was feeling when she sobbed so strongly in my arms, when her cries only grew as I gave her a safe haven to cry to? What is going on in that girl's head and why in the hell do I give a damn? _She glanced at the clock above the sink mirror and cursed silently. It was already 1:30, so she did what she did best.

Natsuki grabbed the keys to her bike and headed out the door, leaving a note just in case Nao had gotten better and could walk again. The note read, **I'll be out for a bit, I'll be back, so don't worry. – Natsuki. **She honestly didn't know why she added that last part, but she felt like she needed to. As she walked down the steps, she found that the rain had stopped. The cool night air felt good on her face, she didn't bother to change out of her pajamas, and she just threw on a pair of sneakers. Natsuki found her bike where she left it, the helmet too. When she put the helmet over her head, she could smell the faint scent of strawberries and kiwis, she couldn't help but smile. She attached the helmet to her head and started her bike.

Nao had felt thousands of times better after crying into Natsuki's chest. She felt content with herself, though also embarrassed as she remembered how stupid she must have looked crying like a three year old. She remembered the question she had asked Natsuki…and the answer she had received. She herself couldn't understand what she wanted Natsuki to answer, so why would she know? Why did she feel flushed whenever she's near Natsuki? Why did she cry when she thought of Natsuki forgetting her? Why did she feel this way now? Or maybe…why does it hurt so much? She herself didn't know which she was asking, but she knew she wanted an answer for each and every one of those questions, the scary thing was, she had a bad feeling of what the answer was.

After a few more minutes of thinking, something she didn't do often, she finally cleared her head of Natsuki and fell asleep, facing the door to the living room. She drifted away, grateful that her head was clear when she did. She couldn't bear any more thinking of her previous thoughts and she went to sleep barely content enough to.

It was about three in the morning when the front door clicked opened and Natsuki stepped back in the small apartment. She quietly set her keys and helmet down on a nearby table, before removing her shoes and helmet. She placed her helmet on the kitchen table and took the note she had previously written, and trashed it. She gave a long sigh; her eyes were a bit red from crying and fatigue. She had been contemplating, on her way up, if she should pay Nao a visit before drifting off to sleep herself. Her common sense had told her to just go to sleep and to leave her be, but her heart was beating a much stronger drum, and she decided to follow that beat, towards the bedroom door.

When she opened the door, she found a sleeping figure on the bed, faced towards her. Nao had fallen asleep and she looked as cute as ever. Her hands were curled up to her face, and her legs were bundled up almost up to her waist, she looked like a cute kitten rather than that fierce cat that would scratch your eyes out if you tried to get near it. Natsuki walked over to Nao and stood above her, her gaze moving up and down her body. Natsuki noticed Nao shiver under her eyes and smiled. She found the blankets that Nao had neglected to cover herself with and pulled them over the younger girl, careful not to wake her or disturb her sleep in any way. As Natsuki pulled the blanket up, she saw a strand of hair covering Nao's face, and slowly and gently tucked it behind her ear. Nao shifted a bit at the contact, but still remained asleep, which Natsuki was thankful for. She whispered one last good night and walked out of the room, pausing to look at her once more before closing the door behind her.

Natsuki walked over to the couch, where a pillow and blanket had been trashed in her earlier movement to quickly make it to the bedroom. She replaced everything and settled under the covers. The ride she had gone on had cleared her mind, and the conclusion she had come up fairly pleased her, if not, annoyed her. Natsuki fell asleep with a content smile and soon, only the quiet breathing from the two girls and the slow, painfully slow, ticking of the clock could be heard, as the night continued quietly and peacefully.

* * *

**Wow! If that wasn't boring, then I need a dictionary! I know that this was a painful chapter, but I felt that it needed to be included to fully show the growth between these two loveable characters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please! All you Shizuru/Natsuki fans, don't kill me! I'm just trying to show Nao some love, because there just aren't enough Nat/Nao fics out there! Please enjoy the ones that are already out too! They're all really good! I should know, I spent an hour looking for them on this website and reading them lol. R&R plz, criticizm is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokay, here for joo, is da chapter 3! I woke up this morning and felt the need to write, so I did. I ended up with this chapter and I'm pretty happy with it! This is the chapter to read lol, I know it can beconfusing sometimes, but bear with it, when I write, I pull it out of my head as I go. Anyways I'm having fun writing this, and I especially had fun writing this one, because it isn't as drama filled as the chapter before it. Writing that chapter almost made me fall asleep it was so BORING!!! THIS ONE ISN'T!! I appreciate those who reviewed my earlier chapters and hope you continue to! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Natsuki woke up to the smell of eggs, toasted bread, and bacon. She didn't even realize that she had those foods…She sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. To her surprise, there was Nao, wearing a white apron, and…cooking them breakfast? Natsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Groggily she pulled herself from the couch and decided to go along with it. She walked over to the kitchen and behind Nao, Nao hadn't noticed her yet, she was apparently too busy with cursing over all the bacon and eggs. Natsuki couldn't help a smile and finally got the courage to say, "Seems like spiders should stick with eating their prey live and away from stoves." Nao, surprised, turned around, to find Natsuki sleepily standing behind her, and smiling like an idiot.

Nao blushed and puffed her cheeks at Natsuki, "Hmph, so this is the thanks I get for trying to make you breakfast, oh mighty Ice Princess? Fine, I won't do it again." _Will I ever get the chance to?_ Natsuki only laughed even more and then took the empty space next to Nao. She smiled one last time at the shorter girl and took the pan of eggs and bacon in her hand. Her other took the spatula and flipped, squished, and turned.

She turned to Nao and said, "I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs, if I try to make any other kind, it turns out like scrambled eggs anyways," Nao just shrugged and pulled out a nail file, _Where does she keep those things? I don't see pockets anywhere…_Natsuki shrugged the thought away and instead asked, "Anyways, where did you get all this? I don't remember having eggs, toast, and bacon around."

Nao looked up from filing her nails and pointed towards the door. It seems that while Natsuki was still asleep, she went out to the nearby supermarket and picked some breakfast stuff up, "It was nine and I got hungry, and ramen didn't really suit my taste, so I went out and bought some stuff." Natsuki just nodded and mumbled a small apology.

When she was done with the breakfast, Nao had already set the small table. They sat across from each other, neither daring to look up at the person across from them. They both acted as if nothing had happened last night, as if neither of them was hurt, as the other meant nothing to them.

Natsuki was the first to finish, she realized that it was Saturday and gave a long sigh. She turned to Nao, who was just finishing up and said, "You should call your mom, and tell her you're coming home, it wouldn't do if she were busy or out, unless you have spare keys with you."

Nao gave the same bored look Natsuki gave her and said, "What, do you think I'm stupid enough to not carry a spare key on me?" Natsuki only averted her eyes elsewhere, and shrugged, "Yeah, well for your information I do carry a spare key. It's right…err…right…SHIT!" She yelled as she pounded the table in front of her, "I must've dropped the key somewhere near where I fell, and school's locked during the weekend, damn it…"

"All right then, call your mom, chances are she's home on the weekend, unless she works."

"Argh, no she's not home. Mama works as a nurse at the hospital, she works weekends to provide for the both of us."

Natsuki gave a long sigh, to make it seem like it was a problem to her, "All right then, I guess you can stay with me until your mom gets back home, which is when exactly?" She said while downing a glass of orange juice.

Nao shifted a little in her seat when she mumbled, "Ten o'clock…." Natsuki almost spit out her juice at Nao. She couldn't believe it. A whole day with Nao…what the hell was she supposed to do?

Natsuki wiped her mouth with her sleeve and said, "Ten???"

"Err, yeah….hey, listen I don't exactly want to spend my day with you anyways," _Liar…wait…I'm lying about this?..._

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck and sighed once more, "Well there's no way I'm lettin' you outta here on your own, who knows what kinda shit you might get in to? I'm not exactly thrilled about spending a day with you either, but with the looks of the weather, doesn't look like you're goin' anywhere on your own anytime soon." Her eyes shot to the kitchen window that showed dark clouds that looked menacing enough.

Nao stared at the window angrily and gave an aggravated groan, "Damn, didn't it stop raining last night though?" She stopped her thought and looked down, looking especially sad. Natsuki realized why she had stopped her thought and soon looked down as well.

Natsuki looked up at the clouds once again and said, "Well, it looks like we might have a small amount of time, about an hour or so, and if I let you go by yourself, who knows where you might wander off to, and you'd be stuck in the rain all day with no ride. Even if you do remember where I lived, you'd nearly be dead by the time you came back after walking in the rain. So, let's go out and do something before this rain starts, maybe watch a movie, or better yet rent some movies and games. My part time job at that bike job pays pretty decently. What do you say Nao? Want to do something together?" _Together__…me…and Nao…._

Nao shrugged casually and Natsuki took it as a shrug of approval. She then moved to get up from the table and turned towards the bathroom, "Now then, I'm gonna take a quick shower, you should go in after me, then I'll start up my bike and we can go." Nao just looked away, seeming bored and uncaring. She pulled out the pink cell phone she's had since her junior years and dialed her home number. Natsuki then closed the door to the bathroom behind her, and began to undress.

Nao had reached her home phone's away message and she sighed. She heard the beep on the other line and began to leave her message, "Hi mama, sorry I'm not home. I…umm…I lost my spare key, I'm still at my friend's house _friend??_ So I'm fine, please don't worry. Call me at this number when you get home, and I'll get my friend to give me a ride back, sorry again mama." With that, she flipped her cell phone shut. She then turned to her left side and saw her hand was still clutching to the spare key she had fished out of her pocket when Natsuki asked her the question about it. She bit her lip and looked down. _Just one more day…that's all __I want….but why do I want it? Why did I lie to both mama and Natsuki about it, why didn't I just tell them I wanted to spend one more day with her, no matter how it confused me…how the need for me to be near her is just growing by each second I spend with her. I was never like this before when I was by her. We'd exchange rude, if not scarring comments to each other and go our separate ways…but yesterday, her care for me was so….so….tender….I…I….no…I won't. I'm not….I can't….because she's got that damn Fujino in her head…..even if I did….care…about her…there would be no room for me….so one more day…that's all I want…_

Nao had found that she had started crying again, but quickly sniffed and wiped the tears away. She gave the key in her left hand one more squeeze before placing it back in her pocket. She walked over to the couch and gave a long sigh. She lied down and placed her head on the pillow Natsuki had used last night, taking in the scent of the older girl's hair. Placing her left hand over her eyes, Nao just laid there, listening to the sounds of the shower.

Natsuki was in the shower talking to herself…_A whole day with Nao to myself huh? Wait, why am I even thinking about this…I shouldn't be…it's just Nao, I see her almost every day…well, saw…after today, I might not see her as often…but then again…why do I care? What's up with me? Ever since I saw that different side of Nao, the side that was cute, adorable, and almos__t kind__ yesterday…from the moment she blushed at me because of her skirt…I'__ve been arguing with myself…like…w__hy is Nao suddenly so attractive…so alluring…so hot…why do I do whatever I can for her….and why do I hurt when she's hurt…Argh! I need to shake this thought and focus on today, whatever the reason, I'll make sure Nao is happy today, to make sure she doesn't hurt…that…I won't argue…_

Natsuki stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She blowdried her hair and shook it into place, before brushing it straight. She then threw on a white tanktop, and a short-sleeved dark blue collared shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. She grabbed a black belt that was hanging from the back of the door and fastened it on the loose black pants she wore. She then tied on white sneakers and finished the whole outfit off with a black and white cap that read 'Fuuka' in white on the front. She walked out of the bathroom and up to where Nao was lying on the couch. It had only been fifteen minutes since Natsuki climbed into the shower, so she figured Nao was awake. When she neared, Nao peeked out from under her arm and immediately sat up.

Natsuki smiled at the reaction her presence received and said boringly, "All right, up and at 'em Nao, the faster you get in that shower, the more time we have to go out." Nao blushed at the comment and just nodded. She got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. Natsuki just sighed and sat on the couch. She pulled out her cell phone and checked to make sure it had full battery before she went anywhere before looking out the window to make sure the weather would be okay for the next hour or so.

Nao got into the bathroom and began to undress, the cool air sent a chill up her spine, and the thought of Natsuki just getting out of the same shower didn't really help either. She climbed into the shower and took in a deep breath, breathing in whatever was left of Natsuki's scent. She stopped suddenly and realized what she was doing. She blushed, giggled, and went on with her shower.

Natsuki was looking bored while she was looking through some of her motorcycle magazines. She was looking for some new racing tires that she couldn't find in any of the local bike shops. She sighed deeply and looked at the clock, it read that it was a quarter past eleven. It had been ten minutes since Nao went in and she could hear the shower stop, and Nao humming 'Suteki da ne'. She stopped to listen to the humming and couldn't help but be reminded of the time Mai had gotten them all to go to a karaoke bar and sing.

Nao had just finished with her shower and was drying herself off when she looked at herself in the mirror. _I wonder what she sees when she looks at me? A friend? An accomplice? A stranger? Wait, I can't be thinking about things like this right now. Today I'm going to spend my day with her, and It'll be a happy one. I'll leave her with happy memories of me, even if it'll be the last one. _Nao had finished drying herself off and noticed that Natsuki had put some new clothes by the sink, no wonder the bags she carried last night seemed bigger than it should've been.

Nao took the clothes and began to dress herself, _they fit perfectly…_She was now clad in a short red skirt, about the length as the school skirts. She wore a striped red and white shirt that came down just to the beginning of her skirt. She noticed white and red sneakers as well, so she gladly put them on. She took a look at herself in the mirror and blushed at the sight. She then giggled and put her right hand up to her face.

As she walked out of the bathroom she wondered when she had started to casually giggle, she shrugged it off as another thing teenagers go through and just went to the living room. When Natsuki turned around, her bored expression turned into a surprised one. Her jaw was wide open, looking at how….sexy….Nao looked in those clothes. When she bought them she thought that it was what Nao would usually wear, and it would be normal but this…this was nosebleed material. Nao noticed how flustered Natsuki was, and decided to throw all fears of rejection, and of all arguments out of her head today, while she was in the shower, she came up with one conclusion and resolution, and she would follow it through no matter what.

Natsuki could only watch in astonishment as she watched Nao walk towards her, her eyes locked onto Nao's hips which were swaying seductively towards her. When Nao finally neared her, Natsuki could feel Nao's legs brush against her arm, sending a jolt of electricity through her. She could feel Nao's breath as she moved her head closer to Natsuki's. Nao's heart was beating at an extreme pace, she had concluded that the both of them wouldn't bring up last night until they were both comfortable and she could tell Natsuki felt the same by the look in her eyes that morning. She wanted to make today as normal, but not quite, as possible. As she neared Natsuki's face, her seductive smile or gestures, such as sliding her hand up the middle of Natsuki's abdomen, lifting the bottom slightly, did not stop. She set her mouth next to Natsuki's ear, while her right hand played with her collar, "Do you like what you see…Nat…su…ki..?" She said each syllable slowfully and playfully making Natsuki swallow a lump in her throat only to open her mouth again afterwards.

Nao retreated from Natsuki's ear and couldn't help but laugh at the expression Natsuki had. Natsuki's mouth and eyes were wide open, both her hands clenching the sheets under her, but she was still sitting in that manly way, her legs spread apart, due to where Nao leaned into her. Nao was hunched over, holding her stomach with both her hands laughing uncontrollably. Natsuki shook her head and then blushed while she got up. She walked over to the closet as Nao finished up her outburst by wiping away some tears that began to form, both from laughing so hard, and happiness that she was able to get a reaction from her. Natsuki pulled out a black and red helmet and her own blue and black helmet. She handed the red one to Nao and grabbed her keys. Nao could only smile when she recived the helmet and the two wordlessly left the apartment, one smiling and one blushing.

When they reached Natsuki's bike, Natsuki climbed on first starting the bike, before motioning for Nao to join her. Nao took this opportunity to cling onto Natsuki strongly and buried her face to the back of her blue short sleeved dress shirt. Natsuki took this as a sign to take off, so she kicked up the kick-stand and rode out of the parking lot. While Nao was dressing, she checked the weather news and found that they had a little more than an hour to spend outside before the rain started, though the clouds seemed to say otherwise.

While they were at a stoplight Natsuki turned her head and asked Nao, "So, where are we headed, movie theatre or Moviebuster?"

Nao lifted her head for a sec, as if contemplating what to do. She then turned to Natsuki and said, "Well genius, if you said it's going to rain soon, we shouldn't go to a movie," Natsuki shrugged, "So, let's go to Moviebuster and rent some movies and games." Natsuki nodded sheepishly and the roar of the bike was heard once more.

When they arrived at Moviebuster, there was a few people there, probably because of the upcoming rain. Natsuki parked her bike under the roof of the building and took her helmet off. Nao followed and they both got off the bike. Natsuki and Nao walked up to the front entrance and found racks and racks of games and movies. Nao smiled at Natsuki and walked over to the romance section. Natsuki sighed and took a sudden interest in a game she spotted on the game rack. The front of the game box showed girls with weapons and reading the back, she found they were wearing things called robes. They were called Otomes and they fought for the rich and powerful. While she was contemplating whether to rent Mai Otome the game, or Bleach: Heat the Soul three, Nao was busy looking at some cheesy romantic movies.

Natsuki didn't know this, but Nao loved to rent Romace movies, but only so she could make fun of the characters and their situations. She couldn't believe some of the stuff she saw, like those cheesy romantic comedy movies, she picked one out called 'Love Hina', huffed, and put it back after reading the back. She found nothing of interest to her so she moved on to the action section. She found a movie that she decided even Natsuki would like, Final Fantasy Advent Children. The animation seemed good and the action and story sounded interesting to her. She headed to the front of the room to find Natsuki waiting for her with a game in her hands, it was peculiar. The front of the box had a picture of an orange haired boy and blue flames. She shrugged it off and placed her movie on the counter next to Natsuki's game.

Nao watched as Natsuki scanned the movie with approval in her eyes. Natsuki paid for both and they made their way out of the store. While they were walking out Nao said to Natsuki quietly, "Ya know, I could've split the price with you Kuga, I do get allowance ya know."

Natsuki only laughed and said playfully to her, "I wouldn't want you to waste your lunch money Nao."

Nao glared at Natsuki and just gave her a 'hmph' as a reply. They both got on the bike and Natsuki headed towards home. When they arrived back at the apartment comlex Natsuki could feel the rain starting as she took her helmet off. She turned to Nao and said, "Come on, rain's starting soon." With that she grabbed Nao's free hand and pulled her up the stairs. When they reached the apartment doors the rain had already been pounding down. Natsuki sighed and unlocked the door. They removed their shoes and Natsuki took both the helmets and placed them back in the closet.

Nao walked over to the TV before turning to Natsuki and asking, "So, which one first? Movie, or would you like to get your ass handed to you first?"

"let's start with the game, after almost being suffocated by your near-death grip back there, I'd like to calmly regain my breathing."

**2 hrs. later…**

"Damn it! How the hell are you so good at this Nao?!"

"Ohohoho, my, the great 'game princess' is such a sore loser. Come on Kuga that was only your 100th loss in a row, wanna play again 101 time's the charm." Nao said laughing uncontrollably.

Natsuki only ruffled her head in frustration and sighed. She had taken off her blue shirt about an hour ago and was left in her white tanktop and black pants. "If I had known you were so bad, I would've suggested we play strip video games." She couldn't help but bend over on the ground, one hand on her stomach, the other pounding on the floor out of laughter. Natsuki blushed at her comment and just turned away.

Natsuki then turned off the console and popped it open. She took the game and put it back in its place while replacing it with the movie. By the time she finished, Nao was wiping the tears from her eyes and was making her way to the couch. She plopped down, still smiling. Natsuki soon joined her, and the movie started…

**3 hrs. later…**

The movie had just finished and Natsuki was fairly content with it. She looked up at the clock and found that is was about 5 thirty. She stood and stretched, then looked towards Nao's direction. She found the girl sleeping on the arm of the couch and she looked as cute as ever. Natsuki made a move to go near her until her phone rang. She cursed the phone but answered it nonetheless, "Hello?" Her voice was calm, but somewhat aggravated.

The woman on the other line sounded about in her mid-thirties or so and she sounded calm, "Yes, I'm looking for Nao-chan? I'm her mother."

Natsuki was surprised, she was supposed to be working 'til ten right? She calmed herself again and replied, "Oh, well all right, let me get her…"

"Thank you."

Natsuki walked up to Nao and shook her a little. Nao only groaned and shifted in her sleep. Natsuki then took her shoulders and shook her, "Get up Nao, your mom's calling."

With that comment, Nao shot up, only to find her face mere centimeters away from Natsuki's. They both blushed and Natsuki let go of her shoulders, letting Nao get up and to the phone which was next to the television. Nao took the phone, still blushing, "Mama? Hi, it's me."

"Ah, Nao-chan, I came home early today and found your message, the hospital director gave me a paid break for helping with a very intense surgery today. Well, I called like you asked, will you be returning home soon?"

"Ahh, yes mama, I'll be returning shortly," She turned to Natsuki, who looked away, "My friend will give me a ride home when she's ready."

"All right Nao-chan, be careful and be sure to thank your friend."

"Ok mama, I'll see you when I get back." Silence followed the click of the phone on the receiver. Neither would talk, neither would move. Both refused to look at the other. Finally, after a few more minutes of silence Natsuki couldn't take it anymore. She walked to the closet and pulled out the helmets once more, then turned to face Nao, a solemn look in her eyes.

Nao turned to look at Natsuki who was just standing there, waiting for her. Nao clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she looked down. _No…not yet…not yet…I can't leave yet. It might be the last time we get to spend time like this, god knows we would never call each other just to 'hang out'…what do I do…I know my feelings for her now…I know how I feel….but I don't know why….but does it even matter…besides..what does she feel? How does she feel? Does she share the same feelings as me?...I don't know..._, "Nao…" _But what I do know is…this is my last chance…and I'm not letting it get away from me…even if it means rejection…_

Natsuki started to walk towards Nao, worry in her eyes. Then, she noticed gleams streaming down Nao's face, "Nao…" she began again, before she was cut off by Nao looking up at her with teared eyes. She stopped in her tracks when Nao ran towards her, tears in the air, and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't help but be surprised. Nao opened her eyes a little, still kissing Natsuki, worried because Natsuki had tensed at their first contact, but her eyes widened as Natsuki dropped the helmets in her hands, wrapping them around her waist, then closing her eyes and kissing back. Nao's tears became tears of happiness then, but came out stronger as she pulled herself even more into the kiss, and as she felt Natsuki's grip on her become stronger.

Nao pulled away and looked down, her arms still wrapped around Natsuki's neck. Natsuki could feel the grip around her neck become stronger as she looked down at Nao. Nao finally gathered up the courage to say what she finally accepted, "I love you…damn it….I love you Natsuki!" She looked up, tears streaming down her face. Nao searched Natsuki's warmly smiling face for rejection, but found none. Natsuki took her right hand and brushed away the tears from her eyes.

Natsuki opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Nao's finger. Nao looked at her longingly and calmly stated, "Just kiss me, Kuga Natsuki…" Natsuki couldn't find the will to refuse this beautiful woman, so she pulled Nao even closer and brougt their lips together once more. This time around, Nao opened her mouth a little, not taking any further action than that. Natsuki saw this as a warm invitation and gladly gave in to it. Her tongue snaked around the inside of Nao's mouth, causing the younger girl to moan a little into the kiss. It wasn't long before Nao's tongue found Natsuki's and they danced together.

As they kissed, Natsuki found that controlling her 'urges' were harder than she thought, she kinda felt bad for Takeda now. She soon felt her control weakening as their kiss lingered on, and hearing Nao's light moans only aroused her even more. Natsuki could take it no longer as her right hand found the bottom of Nao's shirt. She pulled the shirt up to her navel only to stop when Nao pulled away from the kiss, but, before Nao was able to say anything Natsuki interrupted, "I love you Nao…" as she said those words, she took a stray hair from Nao's face and tucked it behind her ear. Nao stared wide-eyed at Natsuki's words and contemplated if Natsuki was only saying them to get into her pants, but all she saw was sincerity and love in those emerald orbs.

Nao smiled at Natsuki and kissed her once again, but this time, it was short. She then pulled away from Natsuki and put her left hand straight behind her back, while her right hand was put in a 'ya know' matter, her index finger pointing up to the sky. She winked at Natsuki, who was dumbfounded at the sudden movement, her arms still not retracted from their current position in hugging the air, and said, "Mama is expecting me home, so we'll have to continue some other time." She walked up to Natsuki seductively and whispered in her ear, "I'll make sure to take care of _you_ as repayment for what you did for me yesterday…" She then grinded herself against Natsuki causing Natsuki to take a quick breath, while she herself couldn't hold in a small whimper.

When Nao pulled back once more, Natsuki was as red as a cherry. Nao still kept that seductive smile, but internally she was laughing her ass off at how cute Natsuki was as she picked the helmets up in a daze and opened the door, waiting for her to join her. As Nao walked out of the door, she was in the happiest state she had ever been in her whole life, and it felt good.

When they arrived at Nao's house, Natsuki removed her helmet and Nao followed. She was about to hand Natsuki the helmet, but Natsuki rejected it, "Keep it, one, I have no place to put it anyways, and two, it'll make it easier for me to pick you up Monday night." Natsuki smiled as Nao blushed.

Nao then put her seductive smile back on when she asked, "What, don't I get a good bye kiss?" Natsuki blushed, internally cursing herelf, but nonetheless kissed the younger girl. The kiss lasted a couple minutes until Natsuki pulled back

"It wouldn't do for your mom to catch us making out here Nao." Nao only laughed and winked at her lover as she made her way up her walkway. When she got there, she pulled out the key she had in her left pocket and unlocked the front door, not forgetting to turn around and catch Natsuki's surprised expression. Nao laughed and stepped inside, and left a dumbfounded Natsuki on her motorbike.

Natsuki's surprised expression turned into a warm smile as she let out a small chuckle and revved her bike up and rode back home.

* * *

**Th-th-tha-that-that's all folks! well, for this chapter anyways, I'm updating fast because it's the weekend and I have nothing to do. I will be updating often during the school week too, because next week's the last week!! Yay! Anyways I know that some things are confusing, because they don't exactly match with each other but I have bad memory hahahaha, thank you for those who bear with me, expect more to this story! And for the rain, It started to rain when they got back, but they rain stopped magically right before they left, so that's that :D. I shouldn't ramble on too much, I shall write and then update! SIT TIGHT! THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES NEXT TIME ON POKE-errr ALL OVER AGAIN!! p.s. sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes, my spell check did what it could, but it misses stuff sometimes, sorry. :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! 4th chapter is up y'all WOW today's been a fanfictiony day for me, I just wrote chapter three this morning, and then I started that Shiznat fic too, and now it's like almost 1 a.m. THAT STILL COUNTS AS THE SAME DAY CUZ I STARTED at like 11 lol, anyways I'm pretty proud of myself. Well, You know when you're watching anime and sometimes there are just those annoying as hell filler episodes that make no sense at all? Well, expect that from this chapter! But it does have to do with the next one so it's a filler...but not really. I was going to actually write the date chapter, but then thought to myself, "Natsuki isn't that well kept together! She'll need help! So I called in a professional! MAI! AHAHAHA, anyways, I like this chapter, it was fun to write. ENJOY!**

**Shiznat: Thanks again! You must fight the urge to think of Shizuru! If you do that, then I will do my best to keep the Naoness in my shinat fic at bay! We must FIGHT!!**

**Glowie: lol, I know i have like millions of mistakes, but one, spell check isn't all that reliable, two, I was too lazy to read over the chapter and review it(same with this one) thanks for pointing them out! Please bear wth me and my mistakes! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll appreciate any other mistakes you catch!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Natsuki woke up Sunday morning, displeased with the lack of presence near her. She swung her legs over to the side of her bed and groggily rubbed her eyes. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn last night, grey sweatpants, and a black long-sleeve. She rolled her left sleeve up to her elbows before slowly standing up and scratching her stomach under her shirt. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, milk, spoon, and cereal. Today seemed especially slow to her for some reason. She knew she had something important to do today, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

When she was about mid-way done with her cereal, her doorbell rang. Natsuki gave a confused look and averted her view up to the clock above the television in the other room. The clock read…8:34…_who the hell could be coming to see me this early in the morning?..._Natsuki groaned as she slowly moved up from the table and to the front door. The doorbell rang again and Natsuki's patience was growing thin, it was only 8:30 in the morning, she was still sleepy, and she couldn't remember what the hell she was supposed to do this morning, "Yeah! I'm coming, keep your pants on!" _unless it's Nao that is…heh_. Natsuki couldn't keep the smile that grew on her face as she opened the front door.

To her dismay, it wasn't Nao, but instead…Mai and Mikoto??!! Natsuki looked fairly surprised. Mai rubbed the back of her head, while Mikoto took in her surroundings. There was a small moment of silence before Natsuki shook her head out of its confused state and asked, "Mai? Mikoto? What are you two doing here? At 8:30 in the morning nonetheless…"

Mai sighed and looked down in defeat…_so she forgot after all…jeez…she was the one who asked me too…_Mai regained her composure before responding, "Well, you're the one who called Natsuki-chan…remember?" Natsuki looked extremely puzzled and tilted her head to the side, _oh__ man…does she really not remember??? This girl will need more help than I thought…_, "Remember Natsuki? You called me around 6 o'clock last night and asked me to help you. You said that you had a date with Nao tomorrow and that you could seriously use my help. Then you went through an endless list of everything that could possibly go wrong and how you didn't know what to even say or do…and then I remember a fair amount of panicking…"

Natsuki then slapped her forehead with her left palm and gave a silent curse. She gave Mai an apologetic look and motioned for her to enter her apartment. Mai smiled and dragged Mikoto along, who was fairly entertained by a stray cat hanging around the hallway. When they made it inside Natsuki gave a sigh and then turned to face Mai, "Ah man, sorry Mai, I really spaced out didn't I? Well anyways, just take a seat anywhere and I'll be back. Hold on for a minute okay?" Mai nodded and sat down, dragging Mikoto along with her while Natsuki made her way to the bedroom.

Natsuki quickly undressed and found a pair of blue jeans, a belt, and a white hooded sweater. She redressed and cursed silently at how irresponsible she was. When she walked out of the room, she found Mai trying to keep Mikoto from running out of the window to chase a cat she had seen climbing the tree. When Mai noticed Natsuki, her hold on Mikoto faltered and the small girl dashed out the window, with the agility of an inhuman creature. Mai just reached out to her and yelled, "Wha- Mikoto! At least don't go too far!! Wai-Mikoto! Mou!"

Natsuki smiled and laughed at the situation. Mai pouted at her and leaned back on the couch. Natsuki walked up to Nao, "Don't worry; she'll probably be back by lunch."

Mai noticed Natsuki's unusually gay expression, but decided not to press it, "Yeah, I know, but it's what she tracks when she comes back is what I'm worried about…It took me about three hours to clean out all the dirt and other nasty things she tracked into our apartment last time."

Natsuki chuckled a bit before settling down next to Mai. Then, Mai remembered the purpose of her visit, "Oh! Natsuki-chan, I guess we should start now right?" Natsuki stared wide-eyed at Mai and just rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she nodded. Mai had an overjoyed expression on her face as she clapped her hands together, "Well then, let's start at the basics shall we?" Natsuki shrugged, "First things first, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

Natsuki just stared at Mai, a confused expression plastered on her face. She thought about it a bit more and then sighed, "I don't know…I don't know what we should do tomorrow…"

Mai just gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulder to the girl across her who was bowing her head in defeat. Then, she brought her right index finger to her mouth while focused on the ceiling saying, "Well…if she really just enjoys spending time with you…then it shouldn't be that hard to think of something. I think something simple would do." Natsuki nodded in approval, "Well then…something simple that Nao-chan would enjoy…hmm…Oh! Why don't you guys take a romantic walk through the park?"

Natsuki sighed at the suggestion but shook her head, "That sounds nice…but I'm afraid Nao isn't very, shall I say, friendly with some of the people there due to her previous encounters with them. Doing that would most likely end up in chaos."

Mai just sat there, laughing slightly, her left eye twitching…_Does Nao-chan really have that many enemies? She must have made a __mother lode__ from all those people she robbed…_, "Well…ok then…you don't have to do that…how about…umm…how about dinner? Maybe dinner in the moonlight, or in nice restaurant?"

Natsuki just sighed once more and said, "Nao doesn't really deal well with people, as you know. The last time I remember seeing Nao eat at a restaurant…she called the waiter a retarded asshole and sent the poor guy crying. Then I remember her laughing her ass off at him…He was a young boy, a sensitive one at that…In any case, I don't think that would work very well with Nao, until a while that is."

Mai was twitching all over the place now…she couldn't believe the reputation that Nao had worked over the years. She then calmed herself and they both sat in awkward silence until Mai had a sudden idea. She clapped her hands together and began once more, "Well then, how about you guys go on a nice picnic under the moonlight. There's a nice hilltop I know by the school grounds. Nobody ever goes there, but it's really nice up there, a view of the city is available, and the trees and stars create the perfect romantic atmosphere." Mai closed her eyes and sighed at the thought.

Natsuki couldn't help but be suspicious, "Hmm? Could it be that you experienced it before with someone Mai?"

Mai looked shocked and blushed saying, "O-of course not…it just seems like it…" Natsuki didn't miss the look Mai gave the window Mikoto had escaped from before answering.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, except for the fact that I can't cook for shit."

"That's not a problem! I'd be glad to cook for the two of you! I'll take care of the food, you just worry about what you're going to say and do during the time you have together."

Natsuki gave Mai a grateful smile and said, "Thanks Mai, I owe you one, I honestly don't know where the hell I would've ended up without you."

"Well you can thank me by making sure this date goes well ne?"

Natsuki smiled at Mai and managed to shyly ask, "So…what do I wear?"

Mai couldn't help a laugh as she got up and said, "Well, that depends, where's your closet?"

Natsuki got up and led Mai into her bedroom. When she got there, she showed Mai her wardrobe. Mai couldn't help but frown at all the boyish clothes that Natsuki loved to wear. She sighed and decided that it couldn't be helped. She turned to Natsuki and smiled mischievously, "I hope you're used to changing a lot Natsuki, 'cause it'll be a while before I let you out of here."

Natsuki gave a frightened groan as Mai tugged her to the closet. After about an hour of rummaging through Natsuki's closet and not coming to a conclusion, Mai sighed. Natsuki looked as troubled as ever as she sat on the bed. Mai looked at Natsuki and said, "Mou, Natsuki-chan, don't you have anything nicer than these old pants and shirts? Some of them would look good if only they weren't worn out or wrinkled…"

Natsuki only shrugged and said, "Well, I don't go clothes shopping very often, I buy whatever I need, and nothing more."

Mai huffed at her comment and glared at Natsuki disapprovingly. She then thought of something as she rushed out of the room and grabbed her purse. When she came back, she had that same mischievous smile on her face. Natsuki was a bit frightened, and she had every right to be, because Mai's next words were her worst nightmare, "Come on, we're going to the mall Natsuki-chan."

Mai had gotten Natsuki to slip on her shoes and grab her bike keys after a few minutes of arguing, or more like Mai slapping Natsuki in the face with each word she said, such as, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, besides, what if Nao-san thinks you smell with those old clothes in your closet?" As Natsuki drove her bike, she couldn't help but feel hurt, her pride at least. Mai had apologized for what she said when they got on the road, but they both knew that Natsuki would have never complied unless she said them.

When they stopped at a stoplight near the mall they heard a strange commotion. Soon after they found a huge hurdle of cats meowing their way across the street, passing them by. Natsuki and Mai looked at each other, dumbfounded, but Mai's confused expression was soon replaced with an aggravated and worried one as Mikoto was found in the middle of the herd and a large trail of mud following her, along with leaves, twigs, and other unsanitary items surrounding the smaller girl. Natsuki could feel Mai twitch after they had left and braced for impact as Nao threw her head up and yelled, "MOU! MIKOTO!! WHY?!!!"

Natsuki sighed as Mai plopped back down on her back and smiled. When the light turned green, she pulled the throttle and headed into the mall parking lot. When they entered the mall, Mai led Natsuki to a store that sold nice, but cheap clothes. The first thing Mai did was make Natsuki wait by the dressing rooms, before returning with a heap of jeans, cargos, shirts, polos, and hats, "Well, I tried to match your taste, so I hope you like these.!"

Mai started off with a white and brown polo with tan khakis, her shoes were fine, it's just her other clothes that needed help. The polo fit nice and tight on Natsuki's upper body showing off her nice body. The khakis fit nicely and went well with the wardrobe, but the hat that said, 'Sexy' really ruined the whole outfit and ended up with Mai giggling a bit at the sight.

Natsuki sighed and went back in. Instead of the skater look, Mai decided to go with something different. Natsuki then came out with a shirt about twice her size, pants that fell to her mid-thigh, and a jacket that made her look twenty pounds heavier. Mai laughed and laughed at Natsuki, apologizing as she did, but doing nothing to stop herself. Natsuki was blushing now, and she puffed her cheeks to show her annoyance before retreating back into the dressing room.

The two spent the next hour or so in the store, Mai picking out different styles for Natsuki, such as emo, which consisted of all black clothing, and some black eyeliner, which Natsuki quickly wiped off after seeing herself. She also tried the surfer look, beach shorts, sandals, and a Hawaiian styled shirt, then the business look, a turtleneck with black dress pants and a sport coat. In any case, Mai's laughter only increased with every different style.

It was nearly lunchtime when the two finally agreed on an outfit. They had agreed on faded blue jeans, not too baggy, but not too tight as well. The shirt they picked was a blue one that read 'hands off' with an arrow pointing to the right, as if pointing to the person standing to her right side, while on the back it read, 'that's mine'. The jacket they picked out was a dark blue one that was made out of light material, the waist of the jacket reached just the right above the beginning of her pants. Her shirt was tight enough, but not tight as if to fully show her features. She topped off the outfit with her white-sneakers.

Natsuki paid for the clothes and gave a sigh of relief. Mai just smiled as they walked towards the food court, both starving. Mai from laughing so hard and Natsuki from all the embarrassment she had recently received. They weren't at the food court for long before Mikoto showed up smelling like she had just been thrown mercilessly into a dumpster full of chow mein and pizza. Mai couldn't stand the stench and she dragged Mikoto into the bathroom, giving Natsuki an apologetic smile.

Natsuki had decided to just order what she thought Mai would like. In the bathroom, Mai was struggling to keep Mikoto still, luckily for her, the one single bathroom was free, "Mikoto! Stay still will you? Jeez, this is why you shouldn't go out and chase random things like that." Mai scolded Mikoto as she wiped her face and arms with a wet paper towel.

Mikoto only struggled even more wriggling out of Mai's grip, "I hate being cleaned like this! I don't even like baths that much, so why do I have to do this?!"

Mai stared at Mikoto helplessly, but suddenly had a raise in spirits as she got an idea, "Mikoto," she purred, Mikoto gulped helplessly, "If you comply…I'll reward you with something good…" Even the thick-headed Mikoto understood where Mai was getting at and she soon stopped struggling.

Natsuki had been waiting for over twenty minutes now. She decided to order some ramen for herself, an extra large bowl for Mikoto, and dry noodles for Mai. When Mai and Mikoto finally joined her, she found them both to be a bit flustered. Mai's hair was a bit unruly, though she tried to fix it, and both of their clothes looked a bit messy. Natsuki couldn't help a smile as they sat down. She turned to Nao and said, "So, it took some bribery to get her to sit still huh?" Mai blushed and began to eat.

It was already half past two when they reached Natsuki's apartment. Mai sighed at how tired she was, and Natsuki set her clothes in an especially careful manner on top of the dresser in her room, while Mikoto was sniffing around her kitchen and everywhere else.

When Natsuki returned to the living room she sat next to Mai, "So, is there anything else I need to know, like what do I say…or what do I do…?"

Mai only smiled at Natsuki and winked, "Those are things that you'll need to figure out on your own. But a little advice, do something that fits the mood Natsuki-chan." Natsuki blushed and just looked down, "For example, if it's a chilly night, take your jacket off and put it around her shoulders, and if she's still cold put your arm around her, and hold her close…but…if she's still cold…that means she wants something from you…and I can't tell you what she wants because I don't exactly know Nao-san's taste in things like that." Mai couldn't help but giggle as she saw her friend blush at what she had just said.

Mai and Natsuki spent the rest of their time talking about old times and of course, Mai teased Natsuki to no end about her date the next day. Natsuki ended up blushing most of the time Mai was over. Before the two friends knew it, it was already five o'clock. Mai looked at the clock and said, "Oh, it's already this late? I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, but Mikoto and I have to go check on Takumi."

"Don't worry about it Mai, man, over two hours already passed since we got back, we must have been really deep in conversation." She averted her attention to Mikoto who was comfortably sleeping on Mai's lap, "She's pretty harmless when she sleeps huh?"

Mai smiled and petted Mikoto's head, waking her, "Yeah, it's about the only time I get peace around here. Oh, and I'll stop by tomorrow with the stuff for the picnic okay? So be sure to wake up!" Natsuki nodded and got up as Mai and Mikoto did. Mikoto clung on to the side of Mai with sleepy eyes. They walked to the door together and said their good byes. Natsuki then sighed and climbed in the shower, "tomorrow's gonna be along day I take it…"

* * *

**Wellllll, that was chapter 4 for ya! I hope you guys like this one! It was fun to write for me! I thought that Mai and Mikoto never got enough credit in the fics here, it's always natsuki shizuru this or natsuki nao that Let's show these two some love shall we?? Thanks for reading and I appreaciate suggestions, criticism, and WHINING! I'm quite a whiner myself.lol, R&R PLZ! p.s. sorry for any confusing details, spelling, or grammar, I miss stuff sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok homies, I managed to get chapter 5 out today! Or should I say tonight? Lol, It's like ten right now ahahahaha...i would have finished earlier, but I had church at five, and then I got the munchies, and I don't think well when I have the munchies. ahahahaha, anyways, this chapter is long, so I didn't bother reading through it all sorry lol, I read like, the last half, but not the beginning half, so if you catch grammatical, or spelling erros, please let me know, I need to beat myself up about it lol. Anyways, any perverts(no offence, I'm kinda perverted myself, proof in this chapter) out there will like this chapter LOL!!hahahaha, anyways, I hope you nat/nao fangirls/boys like this chapter, I know i liked writing it! ENJOY!!!**

**Twibladewarrior: Yes, I realize I made that mistake a few times, sorry, I was used to writing the three lettered name Nao rather than Mai, my fingers weren't complying with my brain. I'll watch out for it more thanks!**

**Shiznat: I'm sorry, your suffering might only become stronger wit this chapter! Forgive me! I will suffer when I'm trying not to write too much about Nao in my other fic! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Monday morning…today was the day Natsuki had bravely asked Nao, if you can call it asking, to go on a date. Natsuki was already up at 7:00 a.m., she couldn't get much sleep anyways. She dressed herself in blue shorts, and a white t-shirt. She was planning on heading to the gym after Mai had come over, just to exercise the nervous feeling she had away. Actually, she wasn't nervous, she was terrified. She had so quickly pushed the date that she hadn't even thought of what she had to say to the other girl, what she would do, or how far Nao would let her go. She remembered the night that Nao had let her hold her so close, the night their true feelings were realized, but not yet expressed. She shook her head, and decided that those kinds of things would come to her during the date.

Natsuki had just finished cleaning up her room and gathering her gym clothes and other necessities, when her doorbell rang. Natsuki took a deep breath and slowly approached the door. When she opened it, she found Mai, but Mikoto-less. Before motioning her in, Natsuki couldn't help but ask, "Mai? Where's Mikoto?"

As Mai removed her shoes, she glanced nervously at Natsuki and replied, "Well…she was still asleep, so I didn't want to wake her. I made sure to leave her a note and a large breakfast…but she might still come find me here, sorry Natsuki…" Natsuki only smiled and nodded in understanding.

Mai made her way into the kitchen and dropped off the bags she was carrying. The bags seemed heavy, and she had quite a few of them. Natsuki came up to help Nao unpack what she had brought and said quietly, "If you had let me know, I would have given you a ride here Mai…" Mai smiled and waved her hands in front of her face in response to Natsuki's guilty expression.

"No, that's ok! I'm fine, really…Besides, it seems you were preparing to go somewhere anyways." Mai glanced at the gym bag Natsuki had packed.

Natsuki turned to her bags and said, "Oh yeah, I was going to head over to the gym after we were done cooking here. I kinda need to shake this nervous feeling…" Mai smiled as Natsuki blushed, _she's__ so cute when she blushes! No wonder Shizuru-san and Nao-san both love her so much! Not to mention she's kind and caring…WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking of her like this…__ahahaha__…ha…eh…_Natsuki noticed how flustered Mai was, and how she was talking to herself and said, "Mai?"

Mai shot up straight and waved it off. Natsuki shrugged and then asked, "Why did you bring so much? I thought we were just cooking for tonight…"

Mai shot her right index finger up and waved it side to side while her left hand rested on her hip, "Tsk tsk tsk, Natsuki-chan. When I looked in your fridge and around your kitchen, I only found mayonnaise, cereal, milk, and old pizza and takeout. It's unhealthy to eat like that you know?" Natsuki looked away ashamed, "That's why…Once a week, I'll be coming over and we'll go grocery shopping! Then, I'll pick out healthy foods for you to eat, and even cook for you! Also, don't be shy to stop by once in a while, I don't mind cooking for people, after cooking for that insatiable, hungry girl Mikoto…"

Natsuki smirked and said, "In both ways, right Mai?"

It took Mai a while to process what Natsuki had meant, but she caught on. She blushed and then puffed her cheeks and turned back to the food she had cooked in the bag. Natsuki laughed a bit and then helped Mai. The two girls had fun talking and joking and were joined by Mikoto around lunch time. They had finished cooking at one and had lunch. At two they decided to go to the gym together, after Natsuki had left a message on Nao's phone telling her she'd be over at around 7. This gave Natsuki time to work out until four, give Mai and Mikoto a ride home, and then leave her plenty of time to get ready.

**That night-****Nao's house**

"Oh My! Nao-chan! You look so cute in your new outfit! I'm sure that your little girlfriend is going to love how you look in that!" Nao was trying out her new outfit in front of her mother, who seemed to accept her choice about her sexuality quite easily…

**Last night…**

"Mama, I have something to tell you…"

"Oh, what could that be Nao-chan?" Nao's mother, Kyoko, was sitting in the living room, reading a new medical book she had recently bought from the local book store.

"Well…" Nao began, her grip tightening on the bag she held behind her back.

Her mother cut her off though, by saying, "Oh! If this is about your date tomorrow with that wonderfully handsome girl I saw you kissing Saturday night, then don't worry about it!"

Nao's jaw was wide open at what her mother had said, but more at the more than happy expression she held. Her mother's personality almost reminded her of the former student council president sometimes. She was always smiling, and mischievously at that, she was a good person, loving, and always kind…except for the psycho part, her mother was almost a clone of Fujino Shizuru. Her eyes followed her mother as she moved off of the couch, long red hair trailing behind her. She had the same color of skin Nao did, and also looked like a more mature version of her, though Nao looked quite mature herself.

Her mother stopped dead in front of her, and put on a 'worried mother' expression as she looked up and down her daughter's body. Nao was wearing faded blue jeans, and a tight blue tank top. She put her right hand to her chin, and supported it with her left elbow. She looked into Nao's eyes worriedly and said, "Oh my, I hope Nao-chan doesn't plan on wearing something like 'that' to her date…I would just die."

Nao looked down at herself and then remembered what she was going to say to her mother, "Oh yeah! That's why I wanted to talk; I bought some new clothes for my date and wanted to know your opinion…" Kyoko just clapped her hands together and smiled widely.

"Wonderful! I hope your little girlfriend is ready for you, because you're going to be so hot that she'll have a hard time keeping her hands off of you! Ara, but it's your choice to let her or not Nao-chan." Her mother winked at the last comment and sent Nao blushing like crazy.

**End Flashback…**

Nao sighed at the memory of that last night and how quick her mother was to accept it, though Nao had always known how open-minded her mother was. Nao looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help a tinge of red on her cheeks and a small smile. She was dressed in a cute, but sexy navy blue skirt that came down mid-thigh. She bought a cute medium purple polo, to compliment her skirt that reached the start of her skirt and not an inch further, causing it to show a bit of skin when she raised her arms, but she didn't mind. She wore knee-length white socks with a stripe of blue at the top edge, and the cutest white and blue slip-ons.

Nao turned to her mother once more to find her smiling as bright and proud as she's ever seen her before. But, being the good mother she was, she said, "Don't worry Nao-chan. You look extravagant, and any girl or guy would swoon over you, let alone the person who loves you." Nao smiled at her mother's words and then fixed her bra that was twisting. Her mother laughed and then gave her a mischievous grin, "You really shouldn't worry, you're quite prepared, seeing as how you even went as far as buying new underwear as well…" Nao quickly turned to her mother and blushed.

She then managed to say, "We-well, who knows, the wind might blow, or an 'accident' might happen, I don't want to be seen with those teddy bear ones that you bought me last week…"

Her mother laughed and then said, "Who knows, maybe this girl has a turn-on for cute and cuddly things; actually, she must, for falling in love with my Nao-chan! Anyways, before this 'accident' or 'wind' does anything, I'd like to meet this lover of yours. Please ask her to come inside when she arrives. Right after she said those words, the roar of an engine could be heard, Nao's heart was racing, and she was here.

Kyoko got up from her kneeling position and straightened her red long skirt and her gray v-neck long sleeve and turned to Nao, "I'll be waiting in the living room." She walked out of Nao's room as her daughter followed her. Before long, the doorbell rang, and Nao's heart only beat even faster. She tried to walk to the door as calmly as possible, but it was hard to. When she opened the front door, she was met with loving emerald green eyes, and silky raven hair. Nao looked up to meet Natsuki's eyes before Natsuki reached down and lightly kissed her.

After the light kiss, Nao looked away and mumbled, "Umm…can you come in for a sec? My mom wants to meet you…" She quickly turned around and walked into the living room.

Natsuki suddenly felt that rush of fear running through her, but calmed herself. She clutched her hands into fists for a second and then relaxed, while stepping into the home. When she stepped inside, she found a beautiful red-headed woman to the right side of the room, sitting on the floor besides a traditional heated table. Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to say politely, "Nice to meet you Miss Yuuki, My name is Kuga Natsuki, thank you for allowing me to take your daughter out tonight." After she finished her sentence she bowed, then stood straight once more. Nao's mom had just finished sipping a cup of tea, when she got up slowly and gracefully, smiling.

She walked up to Natsuki and evaluated her. Before her stood a girl of about average height for an eighteen year old, raven blue hair, emerald green eyes, and good composure. She was wearing nicely faded blue jeans that looked good in the sense that it wasn't as tight as most girls' but it wasn't too baggy so that it made her look sloppy. She wore a blue shirt, with white writing that said, 'hands off', with an arrow pointing to the right, where Nao was coincidentally standing, and a dark blue thin jacket reaching a bit below her waist. The girl looked kind and loving, though at the time nervous. She looked strong, and able to protect her daughter if ever needed.

Kyoko clapped her hands in front of her face in joy and then said quite enthused, "My my Nao-chan, this is quite a catch you've got here. Beautifully handsome, strong, kind, and loving. I'm glad I raised you the right way Nao-chan! Not even I can get someone as great as Kuga-san!"

Natsuki blushed a bit and managed, "Thank you, but you can call me Natsuki…"

Kyoko's expression just turned even brighter after seeing Natsuki blush, "My! She's so cute when she blushes!" She turned to Nao, who was already blazing red in embarrassment and crossing her arms, "Nao-chan! If I knew how cute Natsuki-chan was, you wouldn't even have to ask me!" She then rummaged through her purse that was sitting on the table.

While she was doing that, Nao and Natsuki were looking at each other affectionately, with kind and longing eyes. Without them noticing, Kyoko had pulled out her digital camera and taken a short video of the exchange of glances, and soon, taken a picture. The two were dumbfounded at the sudden flash and turned to face an overjoyed Kyoko, "Ma-Mama!"

Kyoko just smiled and said, "All right, all right, but one more picture, so you two get close now." Nao and Natsuki awkwardly came together and stood close to each other, both not daring to touch the other, "Oh come on you two, how can you be so awkward with each other? Get in close, and Natsuki-chan, don't be afraid to put your hands on Nao-chan." Natsuki looked at Nao who had her hands clasped straight in front of her, but nodded nonetheless. Nao blushed even more when Natsuki snaked her arm around Nao's waist, pulling her close. The two looked up to see a still disappointed Kyoko, so Nao got the courage to turn herself towards Natsuki and clasp onto the front of her shirt, not looking at the said girl. Natsuki was surprised, but clutched Nao even closer, "Now that's more like it! Ok you two, smile!" The two managed uneasy smiles, but they were relaxed in each other's embrace.

After a few more minutes of word torture by Kyoko, she finally let the two go. Nao grabbed the helmet she had earlier placed on the kitchen table and kissed her mother good bye, Natsuki was about to leave as well, before Kyoko pouted and gilded Natsuki into kissing her good bye as well, on the cheek of course. Natsuki was tomato red by the time she got to her bike, but when she looked at Nao, they both laughed. Natsuki climbed on first, before holding the bike steady for Nao to get on. When they were both on, Natsuki started the engine, kicked up the stand, and sped off. Kyoko sighed as she watched the two leave, "How nice…"

Natsuki took a deep breath as they got on the highway, _Ok, this is it…this is the date you've been preparing for…you're ready…everything will be fine…nothing will go wrong. I've got the food, I've got the plan, and most importantly, I've got Nao…now…if only she would sit still back there, I wouldn't be red from head to toe…_

Nao was fidgeting from anxiousness, and also from how uncomfortable her new underwear was. It usually took her a couple days to get used to new underwear, and this was not an exception, _Oh come on! This is such bad timing! I'm about to go on my first real date and some crap like this happens! If I knew I was going to fall in love with her earlier, I would have totally bought new underwear a week ago…Anyways…I wonder what we're doing tonight, we seem to be heading towards the school…_

Natsuki had reached the bottom of the hill Mai had told her about. There was a five minute hike through some trees before they could reach it though, so she took off her jacket and handed it to Nao as they got off of her bike, "Umm, here, there's trees and bushes and stuff, so I don't want you to get a cut or something." Nao took the jacket and smiled. Why was it that when she was sweet like this, she couldn't help but be weak? At the moment, she couldn't care less, she was just happy that she was like that, that's what she liked about her honest and loving Natsuki.

Natsuki naturally led the way up the small trail. She made sure Nao was safe and that she experienced no discomfort whatsoever. Nao smiled at Natsuki's care and clutched the jacket she had on tighter. She took a deep breath and took in the scent of her masculine, but soft lover. They walked for about five minutes until Natsuki brushed away the last branch, showing the large and beautiful clearing. Both Natsuki and Nao couldn't help but be surprised at the sight before them.

The hill was quite high up from the city, the hike being short, but steep. The grass was a beautiful green, and the flowers seemed to be in a healthy condition. In the middle of the hill was a large oak tree, and past that, the ledge, which showed an indescribable view of the city. The lights of the city gave it a certain welcoming glow that also set for quite a romantic mood. Natsuki helped Nao up; even though she was well aware she could do it on her own easily.

They stood there, just gazing at the view of the city. After a few minutes of admiration, Natsuki could hear her stomach growl. Both Natsuki and Nao looked at her stomach and laughed. Natsuki lead Nao towards the side of the tree facing the tree and set up the black and white blanket she had brought in the bag. She also pulled out the two boxes of food Mai had cooked for them. They sat across from each other, Natsuki still setting everything up, while Nao watched her girlfriend struggle trying to light a few candles here and there. She couldn't help a small chuckle as Natsuki tried to light the match, but the wind kept blowing it out. She could tell Natsuki was getting frustrated. When Natsuki wasn't being sweet, kind, or caring, when she was frustrated, angry, or just feeling normal, Nao wasn't a blushing fool. She was actually the exact opposite, because she felt she had control over this strong, but tamed beast before her.

When Natsuki failed to light the next match, Nao rolled her eyes playfully and motioned for Natsuki to hand her the matches. She lit the match and then covered the side the wind was blowing on with her other hand. Natsuki looked at her with an expression that screamed, 'Damn! Why didn't I think of that?!' Nao laughed and decided to take her teasing to the next level. Since the candles were placed in the middle, and Nao didn't bother to button up her polo, she figured this was a good time as any to make Natsuki blush.

Nao took the lit match and she got on her remaining limbs, bending over to the front. She was on the other three of her limbs now, both knees, and her left hand, while her right hand slowly reached for the candle. She smiled when she saw Natsuki tense and heard her swallow a lump, her plan worked. While Nao was bent over, the front of her unbuttoned polo gave Natsuki a view of a laced satin pink bra, and a more than fair amount of cleavage. Natsuki couldn't avert her eyes, until Nao lit both candles that is. When Nao finished, Natsuki quickly averted her eyes to the city.

Nao laughed. She was sitting with her knees bent under her, slightly tilted to the right, she held herself up with her right hand. Natsuki was sitting with one leg in a cross position and the other lifting itself up, she placed her right hand on her lifted right leg and managed a blushing smile. Nao loved these moments, though it meant many more embarrassing moments for Natsuki, Nao was the most seductive after getting Natsuki to blush the first time.

Natsuki cleared her throat and said, "We-well, Nao…I guess we should eat now…" she was nervous, and Nao took account of that. But, instead of acting now, her stomach interjected with a low growl. They both laughed and began to eat.

During the course of the meal, which consisted of rice, sushi, and takoyaki with a few mixed vegetables, they would occasionally laugh at the other's face while they were eating, though a word was not said. Simple gestures such as wiping away food on the other's face, or licking it away, in Nao's case, said it all. When they had finished with the meal and drank their tea, they took to looking out at the city.

While staring, Nao couldn't help but say, "It's beautiful…" Natsuki turned to Nao, surprised at what she had just said. She couldn't believe how much Nao had changed. Before, she let no one near her, her heart was spun in a tangled web, much like hers was encased in ice. In the end, the slippery nature of water caused the web to untangle, but not before the web surrounded the icy defense, crushing it, so it was nothing but liquid water melting away.

Natsuki smiled at Nao and said, "You've changed Nao…"

Nao turned to the smiling Natsuki and couldn't help a smile of her own, "I could say the same about you…Natsuki…"

They had already cleared out all the food and the candles were placed far to the side, leaving only open space between them on the blanket. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck before sheepishly asking, "Is…is it okay?" She looked away. At first, Nao didn't know what she meant, but soon caught on, that seductive grin growing on her face again. Natsuki had turned away, and after not receiving an answer but slight movement, she turned to look up, finding Nao crawling towards her. Nao's face was barely centimeters away from hers, and Natsuki could feel her warm breath.

Nao licked the tip of Natsuki's nose before answering, "You tell me…" With that, she could feel Natsuki's arm wrap around the small of her back. She looked back from the corner of her eye and found Natsuki's arm strengthening their grip on her. She could only giggle playfully and then turn her attention back to the girl in front of her. Now sure that she was secured in place, she placed her arms around Natsuki's neck and leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss was long, passionate, and especially breathtaking, before long, Natsuki's tongue had forced their way into Nao's mouth, exactly what Nao had wanted her to do after deciding to leave her mouth closed. She moaned into Natsuki's mouth as Natsuki thoroughly dominated her mouth, but then launched an attack of her own. Natsuki's tongue retracted from her mouth to keep Nao's from dominating her own. Getting frustrated that she couldn't win this battle, Natsuki shifted her weight towards Nao, pushing the girl backwards gently, though their tongues were still going at it.

Nao had ended up on her back after a few more minutes of battle. Both retreated in need for air. Nao's arms were still wrapped around Natsuki's neck, though she had grabbed her hair in the process. Natsuki brought her head down next to Nao's; she was laying over Nao, holding herself up on all fours. Her right leg had ended up in between Nao's, while Nao's left was between hers. While she was catching her breath, she could feel Nao's heart beat; it was fast and pounding as if it was trying to leap out of her chest.

After catching her breath, Natsuki brought her face up to meet Nao's. While they were kissing, Nao's shirt had been pulled up halfway, and Natsuki's belt had unconsciously been half undone. Her jacket was laying where Nao had carefully placed it before lighting the candles, and where Natsuki had aimed for Nao's head to land when she pushed her back. She smiled and received a more seductive one in return. Nao had caught her breath enough to be able to say, "Mmmm, Natsuki…If I knew you were such a good kisser, I would have done this with you ages ago."

Natsuki smiled at the compliment and kissed her again, this time it wasn't as intense, but it was soft and loving, and Nao loved every second of it. Natsuki pulled back earlier this time around and reached down for Nao's ear, gently nibbling on it, receiving a squirm or two from the girl below her. She butterfly kissed her way to Nao's neck while Nao tilted her head back, allowing Natsuki more access. Soon, Nao pulled her back to face her, her own face flushed out of the treatment Natsuki had given her.

Natsuki smiled and said softly, "Have I told you…how beautiful I think you are…?"

Nao only smirked and then replied just as soft, "No…but have I told you…how hot I think you are…" her smirk grew, "And how hot you make me…?" Natsuki shivered at the whispered words, but held back her growing blush. She kept her front, and Nao was impressed, though it only added to the heat growing below her waist. Natsuki could feel her heat, and she wanted so bad to quiet the fire down. Nao could notice how anxious Natsuki was and brought herself up to her ear, as she moved to undo the rest of Natsuki's belt and unbutton her jeans, "Well? What are you waiting for, my 'Ice Princess', or should I say 'Prince'? Cool me down…" With that Natsuki's whole body tensed, and she could feel how nervous Nao was, even though her words said otherwise, her heart was on the verge of bursting out from the speed it was currently moving at.

Shortly after, Natsuki relaxed, and could only reply, her words strong, but with a hint of nervousness, "I was just getting to that…" making Nao blush, but giggle at their play on words…

"Oi Mikoto, get up…I think it's about time for us to leave…" Mai quietly whispered to her shorter companion, she was smiling like an idiot. Mikoto rubbed her eyes and found herself behind a bush a little over 50 feet away from the large oak tree. Mai smiled at her companion and led her down the trail, as she clung to her side. The sounds coming from the oak tree were getting louder and louder by the minute, so she didn't want Mikoto to wake up and disturb them, and also the need for their privacy was growing.

Mai and Mikoto had made it halfway down the hill when a sudden yell was heard from the top of the hill, "NATSUKIIIII!!!!!" was all that was heard, and Mai couldn't help but smile to herself, while Mikoto was trying to figure out one, what the hell she was doing there, two, why Mai was smiling as if she had accomplished something great, and three, what in the hell was that arousing moan…

* * *

**Whoo! Is it hot in here or is it just me???!! LOL, anyays, I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I know I did lol, maybe I'll write out that Lemon scene over there as a seperate fic (hint hint) lol, or not, depends ANYWAYS, There's probably a lot of shiznat fans who wants to kill me, but I shall do you justice by updating my shiz/nat fic soon! Lol, Thanks for reading guys, and gals, remember to R&R plz! Congratulations for braving this quest adventurer, 500 gold was just added to your items list:O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai hai! Chapter 6 is here for you! This chapter is just one of those weird chapters that don't really mean anything lol. I wrote this one the night before graduation! I couldn't sleep. I hate my dress and my stupid shoes that my cousin made me wear. I was really bored and I then thought of the chapter I didn't finish writing. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be more drama filled and a bit depressing in a way that would make EVERYONE angry lol. But I decided to change it. Therefore this chapter is a fluffy one for Natsuki and Nao. lol I decided I owed it to them for the last chapter of All caught up . Anyways, this will be like a prologue to something MUCH more important later lol. You people might even kill me for this. But i don't care lol I SHALL WRITE. ENJOY for now!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ne, Natsuki…" Nao was sitting in between Natsuki's legs, she had put her pants and shirt on by then, while Nao was still naked, tucked comfortably underneath the blanket, which Mai had 'coincidentally' packed, while being enfolded by Natsuki's strong arms. Natsuki was leaned against the large oak tree, her head placed on Nao's shoulder, while she sat legs apart and bent up, her arms encircling the girl who leaned on her chest. They faced the beautiful view of the city form their position, and enjoying the warmth of the other.

Natsuki didn't move from her position, but instead gave a small, "Hmm?..."

Nao nuzzled her head to her companion's that was located on her left shoulder before continuing, "About Friday night…" Natsuki lifted her head at this and turned to face a solemn looking Nao, "Well, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you like that…it's just that…I was thinking a bit too much…"

Natsuki moved her left hand to stroke the younger girl's hair before responding, "Don't worry about it…I was thinking too…about you." Nao smiled at what the girl above her said and nuzzled even closer, "I couldn't stand seeing you as you were…you were crying…and you were in pain…somewhere in my heart, I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Heh, it tears me up just thinking about it…"

Nao was surprised to hear what had just come out of Natsuki's mouth. Her surprised expression turn into a smile as she felt Natsuki's arms placed around her waist once more. After once again settling, Nao managed to shyly say her explanation, "That day, when you had cared for me so tenderly…I don't know how or why…but it was like a rush of heat flew throughout my body. I couldn't help but give in to you and your care, which is highly unlike me, I know." Natsuki smiled, "But the feeling you gave out as you cared for me, the tenderness of each and every one of your touches…and the thought of never having a place in your heart…broke me up…"

Natsuki laughed softly before asking playfully, "Stupid Nao, now why would you think I would have no room for a stubborn red-headed flirt in my heart?"

Nao clenched her teeth and her grip on Natsuki's arms strengthened, "Be-because I thought _she_was the only one allowed in it…and no one else."

Natsuki tensed at what Nao had just said, and shook while she let out the one name she wished she'd never have to say again, "Shizuru…" Hearing the soft tenderness in Natsuki's voice, Nao began to regret saying what she did, and only clenched her teeth tighter. After a few more seconds of silence, Nao couldn't take it anymore. She knew that Natsuki was thinking of Shizuru, and she could bear the weight of that fact no longer. She shifted herself to move up, feeling the strength of Natsuki's arms around her weaken, but was only pulled back down when those arms strengthened once more. Nao couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden movement. Soon after, she heard a whisper that froze her in place, "I think of no one but you now…please don't doubt me about this…yes, Shizuru was a huge part of my life a long time ago…I won't lie, but she left me…after I pushed her away…" she then hugged all of Nao close as she said the next line, "I don't dare to do the same to you…"

Nao could hear the desperation, but the same care in her words. She couldn't help a tear falling down her cheek. She quickly sniffed the tear away before turning to face Natsuki. She thought to herself and decided to not further push the conversation until they were both ready. Natsuki wasn't surprised at Nao's quick change of attitude, she wanted to stop worrying about the past and focus on the present as well. Nao kissed her and smiled, before returning to her previous position leaning on Natsuki.

She turned around and stared back out at the city, before hearing Natsuki whisper in her ear, "So…did you enjoy yourself?"

Nao couldn't help throwing her head back as Natsuki's hand inched down from her waist, before moaning back, "Uhnn, I should be asking you the same thing…" She reached her hands back to grab Natsuki's head and bring them together for a passionate kiss. Natsuki drew back earlier than usual to reach for Nao's welcoming neck and smother it with butterfly kisses, making Nao fidget and wriggle under her, trying to suppress the whimper her throat had wanted to release so badly.

When Natsuki's hands reached her destination, they were abruptly closed on by Nao's quick legs. Natsuki was startled and disappointed at the same time, but could only find amusement in Nao's eyes. She looked at Nao curiously before Nao gave her a quite alluring look while saying, "It wouldn't do for me to get back home too late Natsuki…like you said yourself about making out, it wouldn't do if mama were to find out what we were doing out here…" Saying each word as perversely and as sexually attractive as she could without laughing.

Natsuki could only stutter as Nao removed herself from her current position, taking the blanket with her. As Nao picked up her scattered clothes, some of them a little dirty from where Natsuki had haphazardly thrown them, she looked at Natsuki who was just sitting there, spacing out at what and how Nao had said what she said, Nao could only giggle. Natsuki now was regretting what she had said back then, and sighed, getting up.

When Nao was finished gathering her clothes she turned to Natsuki as if waiting for something. Natsuki only looked at Nao with a curious expression on her face. Nao had gotten tired of waiting and sighed, "Well? What are you waiting for? Turn around!" Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Just because I did…you know…uhh, that thing we did earlier with you, doesn't mean I'm comfortable with you seeing me naked so openly like this yet."

Natsuki laughed and replied in a mischievous way, "Yet…"

Nao just blushed and got even angrier, "Just turn the fuck around Kuga!" Natsuki put her hands up defensively as she turned around. Behind her she could hear the rustle of clothes being put on, and Natsuki twitched a bit at the sound of sliding fabric. She shook her head and calmed herself down. Natsuki could tell Nao was finished when she sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Natsuki held onto the warm arms and turned herself to face the shorter girl. She wrapped her arms around Nao's waist and smiled. Nao smiled back and raised herself on tip toes to lightly kiss the taller girl, before reaching for her ear and saying softly, "And to answer your question…" she moved back to Natsuki's lips and locked their lips together, surprising Natsuki, but she returned the action. The kiss was long and heated, but both could feel more passion and care in this one. Nao pulled away after a few minutes and licked her lips.

Natsuki retracted her arms and escaped from Nao's grip to pick up her jacket and the blankets and bags. She was about to turn around before she heard Nao yell, "SHIT!!!!" Natsuki then turned quickly and ran to Nao, obviously worried, "Natsuki!" She turned from her cell phone to the girl now at her side obediently, "We have to get back to my house now! Mama's gonna kill me! It's almost 1 a.m.!" She then ushered Natsuki back down the steep hill and towards her motorcycle, making Natsuki trip a few times.

Natsuki rushed to put all their belongings into her motorcycle's pack. She pulled her jacket on and took her and Nao's helmet from the handlebars and handed Nao's to her, while fastening her own on. She got on the bike and held it steady for Nao to get on, though when she did get on, she only yelled profanities at how slow and retarded Natsuki was, Natsuki smiled and complied, _now that's the Nao I know…_

Without any further delays, Natsuki revved her bike engine and sped off towards the highway. Natsuki drove as fast as she could, dodging cars and other contraptions here and there. She herself was amazed at how well she could drive a motorcycle. She smiled smugly to herself while Nao was clutching tighter than usual to her. Natsuki made a fair number of clean turns and finally pulled up in front of Nao's house. She let out a sigh, as she waited for Nao to get up from the bike. Nao got off and removed her helmet, holding it to her side; she dashed for the front door.

Natsuki followed Nao, trying not to drag or be too quick about it either. When Natsuki reached Nao, the younger girl was still searching through her purse for the keys to her house. She was mumbling incoherent words while digging, which Natsuki of course smiled at. Natsuki sighed and decided that Nao wouldn't find them anytime soon in the rush she was in. She rang the doorbell twice and stepped back, finding a bewildered Nao. Nao was about to cuss Natsuki out before the front door opened and Kyoko was standing in the doorway, wearing a loose tank top and shorts that came to about mid-thigh. Natsuki was surprised at the sight before her. _If Nao turns out like her mother in the future…then I'll have nothing to complain about…_

Kyoko yawned and rubbed her eyes before saying, "Ara, Nao-chan, Natsuki-chan, I wasn't expecting you 'til much later…" She shifted her gaze to Natsuki, "Could it be that Natsuki-chan isn't as strong as she looks…" Natsuki turned red at the older woman's comment, while Nao was blazing red with fury and embarrassment, "In any case…" She looked up and down their dirt-stained and wrinkled clothing, "You two seemed to have fun tonight! How nice to be young…"

Nao had had enough, "Mama, can we come in?" She looked at the clouds, then to Natsuki, "Eh, looks like the rain is acting up again. I don't want you riding at night in this kind of weather Natsuki. You're staying here tonight." Her voice was commanding, but somewhat timid.

Kyoko smiled at her daughter's boldness, and then turned to see a stunned, and blushing Natsuki, "Natsuki-chan, if you wish to stay here, you may sleep on the couch…or would you rather Nao-chan's room?" Natsuki blushed and looked down.

Nao blushed as well, but then took a look at her couch from outside. The couch was in a terrible state. The new one they had ordered had not arrived yet and the old one they had was in near destructive condition. After many years of jumping, punching, kicking, and biting out of anger for the wrestling matches that Kyoko loved to watch so much, it was in no condition to be slept on. Nao was embarrassed to have it in her house, so she decided there was no other choice, "Natsuki…put your bike in the garage…and then come to my room. I'll give you a change of clothes. They suit your style, so don't worry.

"Ara, that's right. Before Nao-chan met Natsuki-chan, she dressed like such a boy. It was almost unbearable for me to see. Nao-chan doesn't really fit with those boyish clothes…but to Natsuki-chan, girly clothes don't really fit her either…"

"Ma-Mama!"

"Yes, yes, all right. Natsuki-chan, you just park your bike wherever inside the garage. As for me, I'll be heading back to bed…so try to keep it down in there you two." She giggled all the way down the hall to her bedroom, before closing the door behind her.

Nao was on the verge of throwing a spoon at her mother before Natsuki placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, I guess I'll move my bike now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Natsuki kissed Nao on the cheek and then turned to face her bike. Nao was a slight pink then, but she kept her cool. She headed into her room, and found that her bed was still a mess. She cursed to herself and began to tidy up. When she finished, she fished out a baggy pair of shorts, and a loose white t-shirt, she decided that her underwear was probably fine.

Nao placed the clothes on top of the bed and walked outside the room. When she entered the living room, Natsuki had just entered. Natsuki was smiling nervously at Nao. Nao walked up to Natsuki and kissed her lightly, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, the clothes are on top of my bed. You can dress into them now if you want to." Natsuki nodded obediently and watched as Nao sleepily walked over to the bathroom.

Natsuki walked into the small hallway at the back of the living room and found Nao's room to be the second on the right, after the extra room. Natsuki opened the door and found herself in a plain room, nothing special to behold. A computer was situated on a nearby desk, and a dresser was on the left side of the room, opposite the side the bed was leaning on. Natsuki walked up to the clothes Nao had neatly placed atop her bed and began to change.

When Nao finished changing, she decided to go a little bolder this night if only to please her unexpected 'guest', she looked at herself in the mirror. Usually, she wore a tight tank top and long pajama pants to sleep, but tonight, she wore a small and loose tank top, the straps almost slipped off of her shoulders. The bottom of the shirt only made it down to her navel, and not a centimeter more. But, the boldest move she had made, was wearing only satin pink underwear. Nao covered herself with her hands, but got the nerve to bring her hands down to look at herself. Natsuki was in the other room, dressed in shorts, and a nicely loose shirt, all she had to do was walk in, kiss Natsuki, get under the covers, and go to sleep, no problem…_right?_

Nao walked out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath. She walked towards her door and reached for the handle, her heart was beating rapidly and she was worried that it might race away if she didn't hold it steady. Taking another deep breath, Nao opened the door and stepped inside. Natsuki was turned towards the window in the other direction. She turned as she heard the door open and her mouth couldn't help but be wide open. Natsuki's eyes were roaming up and down Nao's barely covered body. She could feel a weird feeling in her nose, and when Nao walked up to her, she saw blood coming out as well as feeling her eyebrow twitch in disbelief.

Nao walked up to Natsuki, as close as she could get without touching the other girl. Natsuki could feel her warm breath. Nao reached on her tip-toes and lightly kissed Natsuki on the lips. With that sudden contact, Natsuki almost snapped, almost pushed Nao against the wall, almost touched and grabbed her very being, almost ruined the relationship that had been built. Natsuki flinched a bit, but by clenching her fists against the windowsill, she kept it in. Nao pulled away and looked at Natsuki, quite happy, "Wow…I didn't know you had such self-control…It's kinda a turn on for me ya know…" She moved her right index finger lightly around Natsuki's abs that were at the moment tense.

Nao pulled away after she received no movement except for the tensing of her partner's body, "Well this is no fun…you're not doing anything…oh well, I guess I'll hit the hay then." Nao was about to turn when Natsuki grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She held Nao to her chest and took in the scent of her hair before kissing her neck tugging at Nao's tank-top that screamed to be thrown on the ground. But, before Natsuki could do anything, Nao stopped her hands and brought her over to the bed, "Now now Natsuki, it's only proper that you wait 'til later in the day. I don't want to tire you out."

Natsuki scoffed at her and plopped down next to her. Nao fixed her tank top and turned to face Natsuki. Natsuki pulled the covers up to them and smiled at Nao. Nao couldn't help but smile back. Natsuki grabbed Nao's waist and pulled her close, bringing her into a loving kiss, slow and careful. When they retreated once more, Nao nuzzled into the crook of Natsuki's neck as she was held in the arms of her beloved Natsuki.

* * *

**Well there ya go. I hope you guys enjoyed that nice fluffyMcFluffFluff for Natsuki and Nao. Now, what shall happen next? Have they really reached a point where they can be truly happy? Or will something or someone interfere with their almost content lives? Find out when I have the time! lol, I hope you enjoyed this and again sorry for ERRORS! don't be shy to point them out or whine about ANYTHING! lol JA NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOKAY!! My update is late, yes I see that. Graduation crap took lot out of me and my time! lol anyways, many of you will definitely want to shoot, stab, beat, stone, etc., or all of the above me for this here chapter. EVERYONE shall be angry for at least ONE reason :D. But half of you will still love me at the end of this fic. and the other half will still be angry! I'm not tellin' which half though hahahahaha. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless lol, or at least try to.**

* * *

** Chapter 7**

* * *

Before Natsuki knew it, it was already Friday, and it was time for her to move out. She had packed her bags and other personal belongings. The said bags and 'stuff' were placed near the door as Natsuki took one last look at her apartment. She had respect for this dorm/apartment. There were times that she just needed time alone, and she came back home finding that time quite easily. Natsuki took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her old apartment, and then turned around to face her bags. Before long, Nao and Kyoko were already at her door. Nao came up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, knowing her mother was probably giggling her ass off behind her, "Ready?"

Natsuki sighed and smiled. She walked over to her bags and picked them up, there were few, so she didn't really need any help, even when Nao lectured her about a bad back, breaking an arm, or tripping because of all the weight she carried. The bags and belongings were placed in the trunk of Kyoko's car. Nao's mother drove a 6 series BMW M6 convertible, so Natsuki decided to ride her bike down to Nao's house. Nao had decided to ride with her friend, so she hopped on the back of Natsuki's bike and nodded when Natsuki asked if she was ready. Sighing, Natsuki revved the engine of her bike and sped off…

It was Tuesday morning and Natsuki had woken up in Nao's bed, but found no Nao. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed. _Cool, I'm still dressed…_She slightly opened the door of Nao's bedroom and peeked around, finding no one except for the voices coming from the kitchen. Naturally curious, Natsuki slowly stepped out of the room and towards the kitchen. There, she found a slightly more dressed Nao, being that she put on shorts, and her mother talking at the table. When they noticed Natsuki, Kyoko smiled and tilted her head to the side, "My, good morning Natsuki-chan! Nao-chan and I were just talking about how you must move out of your dorm room on Friday…"

"Mama! I thought we were going to wait to tell her…" Nao mumbled

"Hmm? What did you say Nao-chan?"

Nao sighed at her mother's lack of understanding, "Nothing," she turned to Natsuki who was completely confused at this point, "So…yeah, mama wants you to move in here. I mean, we've got an extra bedroom," she pointed to the door of the empty room, right next to hers, "I mean…it'll save you the trouble of bills, and you can go to college without worrying for rent and stuff. We both think it would be a good idea, besides; it gets lonely with just the two of us here. It'll be nice to have company." By the time she finished, the blush that had been growing on her face since she started was already huge and a deep red.

Kyoko nodded at Natsuki while she continued to process the thought of living with Nao and her mother in her mind…, "Wait…LIVE HERE???!!" Natsuki nearly fell when she yelled those words, her mind going blank.

Kyoko laughed and then said, a hurt tone in her voice, "Oh dear…does Natsuki not want to stay with us?" She looked down, pretending to be depressed.

Natsuki looked at her and put her hands up defensively, "Ah, no, it- it's not that, it's just…" she turned to Nao, "It…I don't know it just wouldn't feel right, if you catch my drift…"

"Well…if you're worried about getting too close to my Nao-chan…then don't worry! I don't really mind. I won't stop you if you try anything." She smiled with her eyes closed as she sipped her tea calmly.

Nao was staring at her mother with her eyes and mouth wide open. She then turned to Natsuki, who was rubbing the back of her head from embarrassment and thought. Nao was about to object what her mother said, but decided to keep her cool and instead said, "Ok then, so it's settled…Natsuki, we'll move your bags in on Friday, I'm guessing you want to spend the rest of the time with your apartment. I know what a safe place feels like…"

Natsuki was snapped out of her abyss when Nao spoke. She smiled and sighed. Even if she were to argue with the both of them, this was not a battle she could win…

Natsuki and Nao arrived before Kyoko did, probably because Natsuki ignored speed limit and the rest of the traffic, waving and dashing through the rows of cars as if it were nothing. _Hell, if I've killed and have never gotten caught, why would a few traffic violations bother me…_Natsuki parked her bike inside the garage. Nao had given her a key to all the locks of the house and also an opener for the garage the day before. She opened the door leading into the house and looked around. She continued to look around before a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and she heard Nao whisper, "Welcome home…"

Natsuki smiled and reached her right hand to touch the hands that were gripping her neck before replying just as quietly, "Yeah…"

The two made their way to the kitchen, Natsuki in tan khakis, a tight black tank top, and white socks, while Nao wore a plaid red and yellow mini skirt, a red sleeveless midriff, and red socks. When they got there, Nao looked into the fridge and asked, "So, are you hungry? Mama's been teaching me to cook for a while now. I think I'm pretty good, but I don't know. I'll attempt anything today; think of it as a welcoming kind of thing."

She was still looking when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her towards the counter. The kitchenware rattled as Natsuki raised Nao up to a sitting position on the edge of the tile counter. Nao shivered as the cold of the tile hit her thighs. She looked at Natsuki with her arms crossed, Natsuki's hands on the edges of the counter. She pouted at Natsuki and said, "You could have told me you weren't hungry instead of making me look through my fridge for all this time."

Natsuki's smile only grew, "What can I say; I liked the view…also…" Natsuki started kissing the crook of Nao's neck, "Who said I wasn't hungry…" Nao tilted her head back and wrapped her arms around Natsuki, who was still busy with her neck, but then moved up, finding Nao's lips in the process. They kissed for a long while, it was passionate and soft at the beginning, but turned into a lustful one after the first few seconds. Natsuki pulled away in need of air and the two were breathing hard and heavy. Natsuki began her assault of Nao's neck once more, making her move her head to the right side as she granted Natsuki more access.

Natsuki's hands had grown weary of their place on the cold counters. They needed to feel the warmth of another person, and so they did. Her right hand moved to Nao's left thigh as her left slid under Nao's shirt and to the small of her back, causing Nao to arch a little bit while biting back a moan she knew Natsuki would use against her in some way. Biting back that moan only encouraged Natsuki more as her right hand slowly made their way up Nao's skirt, pushing it back little by little revealing about an inch of skin each time. When Natsuki finally reached Nao's soft panties, she scoffed and smirked, her lips still glued to Nao's body, though now she was at Nao's stomach while Nao wrapped her arms around her head.

She had already hooked a finger in Nao's panties and she could feel Nao's anticipation. She was about midway to pulling Nao's panties down enough to reveal her womanhood until the two heard a loud beeping noise from the entrance to the kitchen. There, Kyoko was standing, her digital camera in her hands and a disappointed look on her face, "My my, I thought that I had more memory than that left in this card…"

Natsuki and Nao just stared at her. Natsuki's whole body was twitching and sweating with embarrassment, fear, and disbelief, while Nao was still the entire time, sweating for an entirely different reason. Nao knew her mother wasn't the type to get mad at this sort of thing because she knew how much she more than approved of Natsuki. She also knew how tricky her mother could be, how devious, how sneaky, it almost reminded her of herself. She cursed herself for letting it happen, inwardly of course. It was a moment before Kyoko sighed and then said, "Well, I guess this will have to do…now, where did I put that extra memory card…" She walked into the hallway with her hand to her chin and then into her room.

Natsuki still couldn't believe what had just happened. Nao sighed and closed her eyes, then pulled away from her current position crushing Natsuki's head to her chest to look at her friend. She gave an apologetic smile and said, "Uhh…sorry about that…I should have known she was going to do something like this."

Natsuki gave Nao a calm smile and said, "Y-yeah, it's not a big deal…" _Not a big deal??!!! What the fuck are you talking about??!! Your girlfriend's MOM just caught you and her basically having SEX on her kitc__hen counter!! And she took a VIDEO of it!!! It's a pretty big __fuckin' deal!!! _Natsuki kept her thoughts to herself as she let Nao down from the counter. Nao brushed herself off and then turned to Natsuki, "So what do you want to do now? I doubt that even in my room we'll be safe from Mama, and neither of us are hungry for any food…"

Natsuki thought about it for a bit and then said cheerfully, "Well why don't we just watch TV then, there's not much choice is there?"

Nao sighed and smiled. The two made their way to the living room holding hands as if they were a married couple still very much in love after countless years of marriage. Natsuki lied down on the couch first, finding a comfortable position and then spreading her legs to let Nao settle on top of her. Nao found a suitable position lying on top of Natsuki and grabbed the remote. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Nao's waist as she leaned against the back of the couch, her head resting on Nao's shoulder.

Nao was flipping channels and looking bored at what was on, Natsuki also found everything on the TV boring. After going through all the channels more than twice, Nao finally gave up and left the channel on a boring news broadcasting. Currently, they were talking about the latest in the arrest of a local disturbance. Apparently, most of the population's cats had gone missing. They were also discussing the cause of the huge cat stampede last week, drawing blanks on who or what could have gathered all those cats.

The two were about to kiss when Nao's mother walked into the room, "Oh my, am I interrupting something? I see you are taking advantage of that new couch we got in on Wednesday Natsuki-chan. I like people who think like that!" She clapped her hands together while Natsuki let out a forced chuckle and Nao sighed and buried herself in her hands in embarrassment. Kyoko walked to the large plasma screen Television and began to fiddle with the cables surrounding it. Nao's mother was a nurse at a very prestigious Hospital for the rich on weekends. Just a weekend of work brought in enough money to pay for nearly all the bills, which showed up from Nao's unhealthy use of electricity and destruction of public property from the past and sometimes present.

Nao had moved to get off of Natsuki as Natsuki fidgeted in discomfort, of the situation of course, under her. Nao had no problem just lying there with Natsuki even with her mother around; she knew her mother was happy when they showed affection for each other. They sat up and watched Kyoko look through cables and different ports. It was a couple of minutes before Nao spoke up, "Mama, what are you looking for anyways?"

Kyoko turned to face her bored looking daughter and gave a concerned look, "Hmm? I'm trying to find the right cable to connect the DVD player."

Natsuki got off of the couch and said, "Oh, let me help you out. I'm sure I can find the right one."

Natsuki knelt on one of her legs next to Kyoko who was on all fours. While Kyoko was explaining what she was looking for, Natsuki found her eyes wandering up and down her body. She was in her early to mid thirties and she looked good. Her body was as nice as Nao's. She looked to her bust…_but a lot __more mature__…_Kyoko always kept up with the bodies of the young teens these days, she made sure she didn't look old or worn out. Her skin was soft and her legs were nicely shaped. This particular day Kyoko was wearing tight jeans and a forest green v-neck long sleeve that was rolled up to her elbows. When she shifted her legs, Natsuki turned the other way, only to find a nice view of her black bra and a very nice amount of cleavage showing from her V-neck. Natsuki swallowed the lump growing in her throat. Nao was filing her nails and wasn't looking her way, so she thought she was safe.

She decided to linger on Kyoko's bust a little longer, "Double D's…" she mumbled, until she heard Kyoko's voice stop and she felt a pair of eyes digging into her back. She knew she was in deep shit. She looked up to see an astonished Kyoko and then turned to find an angry Nao. Her right hand was clutching her nail file like she was going to snap it, while her left was in a fist. She gave Natsuki a 'hmph' and got off of the couch and stormed off into her room.

Natsuki was about to say something before Kyoko's voice stopped her, her voice playful, "Oh my, Natsuki-chan," She put a flattered look on her face, "I don't know what to say…but we can't. You belong to my Nao-chan, and I wouldn't want to hurt her, as I'm sure you feel the same way. Maybe you should go apologize?" Kyoko's smile never faltered.

Natsuki blushed and tried to give a response but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead she nodded sheepishly and headed for Nao's bedroom. She knocked…there was no answer…she knocked again…still no answer…once again…, "What, are you done checking out mama already?" Her voice was hurt, but still strong enough that it hurt Natsuki to hear it being said.

Natsuki sighed and said loud enough so she could hear, "Oi Nao, open up the door before I force my way in there." Natsuki's voice was calm, but commanding as well.

Nao scoffed and said back, "Try it and see what I do."

Natsuki sighed and replied, "Suit yourself…"

Natsuki stepped back a little from where she was standing in front of Nao's door and steadied herself. Then, she swiftly kicked the side of the door where the doorknob was, opening the door. She found Nao sitting on the edge of her bed, shocked that Natsuki had done what she did. Natsuki looked at Nao with a calm look and moved towards her. When she reached Nao, she gave an apologetic smile, "Nao, come on. You know it wasn't like that."

Nao glared at Natsuki, who stood in front of her. She had her arms and legs crossed, "It wasn't like what? Like you were checking out my mom? Or like you wanted to straddle her there and then and then fuck her right on the spot?"

Natsuki's determined face didn't falter, but she couldn't help but feel a sting of pain in her heart at Nao's hurtful words. She moved to place a hand on Nao's face but found it slapped away, "Come on. I'm sorry. I won't make lame excuses like, it was an accident, or she just happened to be where my eyes were looking, I'll take responsibility for what I did, and I really am sorry. Besides, you know that I'd only do the latter to you." Natsuki smiled a bit when Nao blushed and turned the other way.

They spent the next thirty minutes or so of fighting about how when they went out, Natsuki's eyes were always wandering everywhere, as if they weren't even paying attention to Nao. Nao often found other women looking at Natsuki and then blushing and giggling to their friends this past week they had been together. It seems that this was the first time Natsuki had done the looking.

After they had finished talking, they ended up in Nao's bed making out. After the talk the both of them had been feeling unusually hot for each other. Their kiss was passionate and long, with the two of them feeling love in the other…They made love, and they basked in the other's embrace. As they did, they felt like nothing or no one could possibly separate them, no matter what.

When they finished, Natsuki was the first to dress, as usual, "Why don't you just leave those off?"

Natsuki scoffed and said, "I don't like the cold air, and I feel really exposed and vulnerable."

Nao shrugged it off and moved to get up herself. She checked the clock, it was 8 at night. The two dressed and stepped outside of the room. No words were said. The actions they had just committed portrayed the love the two had and they knew that words only ruined their moment. They walked hand in hand to the living room and plopped down on the couch, Nao once again lying atop of Natsuki and flipped on the TV. The TV flashed on and they found that Kyoko never did find that cable, seeing as she didn't even change the TV to the proper channel.

The channel was the exact channel that they had left it on, Fuuka news, channel 3. Nao was about to flip the channel until she heard something interesting on the news. She could feel Natsuki's interest growing as well, so she left it alone for the time being. In the news, the female reporter, Minamoto Floe, was talking about a tragic car accident where a wealthy heiress' car received heavy damage due to a drive-by. A black S.U.V. was seen leaving the crime scene. The vision switched to a LIVE feed from the accident. There was huge wreckage. A black Mercedes sedan was found totally destroyed with bullet holes on the side of the car and plenty of broken windows. It had run into a lamp post after the driver had been shot. It seems the maid was the only one who wasn't shot in the car and had a very good chance of surviving, but still received heavy damage from the crash. She was unconscious and brought into an ambulance.

The heiress on the other hand was in a critical state. She was found lying atop of the maid in a protective state, a bullet in her arm and the left side of her back. Her blood loss was enormous and her pulse was said to be slowing by the second. The reporter turned as the ambulance crew brought another hospital bed to a separate ambulance. They had an oxygen mask on her face and it was also distorted from the movement of the camera and the shuffling of people. Natsuki's eyes struggled to see who it was, but they shot wide open and her body stiffened as she saw beautiful, though blood-stained, chestnut hair flowing in the cool night air.

Her heart pounded fast and ruthlessly, hoping and praying that it wasn't who she thought it would be. Nao's grip on the remote became stronger as she too stared in disbelief at what she was seeing, and what she felt behind her, the heartbeat of an enraged Natsuki. When the next line was said, Natsuki's heart seemed to stop for a second before resuming their enraged beating once more. Natsuki tightened her grip around Nao's waist and gritted her teeth. Nao could feel what Natsuki's reaction was and she felt a wave of sudden depression come across her feelings. She felt lost, unaccepted, thrown out of Natsuki's heart like an old newspaper. She bit her lower lip and she could only hold back the tears trying to stream down her face in endless waves.

The words that triggered this wave of unpleasant feelings were, "It has been confirmed. The heiress that was caught boldly protecting her maid was indeed the heiress to Fujino Enterprises, the young Miss Fujino Shizuru."

Natsuki slipped out from under Nao and headed towards the door, not even bothering to bring a helmet or a jacket. Nao stood and looked towards Natsuki. Her heart was being torn in two as she watched Natsuki reach for the doorknob. In her mind, she wanted to yell out, "_Natsuki! If you honestly and truly love me! Don't go!" _But her heart would not let her. Instead, she called out to Natsuki softly, but loud enough for Natsuki to stop in her tracks though her head was still facing the door, "Natsuki…Be careful…" Natsuki resumed what she was doing and walked out. Closing the door behind her, leaving a softly crying Nao where she stood, "And please come back to me…" she whispered to herself…She hugged herself and fell to the ground, crying harder than she had ever cried before.

Kyoko had heard her daughter crying and dashed to the living room. She found Nao on the floor crying, bawling, and sobbing. Kyoko sank to her knees and asked her daughter frantically "Nao-chan! Nao-chan! What's wrong??!!" She looked around, and found no Natsuki, "Nao-chan! Where's Natsuki?!" Nao's cries became stronger. It was then that she realized, Natsuki had hurt her daughter, she had made her cry. Kyoko was thinking of a good reason Natsuki would do this, but found none. Instead of thinking anymore, she held her helpless daughter in her arms and sang her a lullaby, one that she used sing to Nao when she was just a child…

_"Kazega yoseta kotoba ni…__oyoida__...kokoro…__kumo ga hakobu ashita ni…hazunda koe…tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furueta…kokoro…hoshi ga nagare koboreta…yawarakai namida…Suteki da ne…futari te wo tori aruketa nara…ikitai yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka…" _

Natsuki turned toward the house as Nao's cries died down. She had heard Nao screaming and crying…but did nothing. It hurt her…it pained her…it killed her…but she had to. She needed to. She wanted to see Shizuru. With her destination in mind, she kicked up the kickstand and revved her engine, a tear escaping her eyes. She closed her eyes and then opened them, wiping away the tear with her arm. Before she left, she quietly whispered, "Nao…I'm sorry…" With those words she pushed all thoughts of Nao, no matter how it pained her, out of her head as she sped off into the night, one person on her mind. _Shizuru…_

* * *

**Oh my, I wonder how people will react?! Well you can tell me your reaction by reviewing lol, that's my 'please review' ad. It's terrible, I know. Well w/e, anyways, I know that you all want to kill me right now. yes yes I know you do. But think about it this way. If you kill me now, you won't find out what happens to these three! Or at least how it happens in my sick and twisted mind. Speaking of sick and twisted, I wrote out the lemon for the scene with the makeup sex, but I turned it into a seperate fic to keep from offending the clean minded people who read this and want to know what happens lol. BUT i don't know if I'll get in trouble or not even if I post it under the 'M' rating. So...yeah...lol. Now...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THESE THREE LOVELY YOUNG LADIES??!! Will Natsuki come back to Nao??? Or will she willingly stay by Shizuru's side??!!! Find out when I'm bored! p.s. I'm sorry for errors both gramatically and spelling. Especially for the Romaji. I did my best. I'd be happy if you pointed out errors and such! Whine ON!!! R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmmm...my update isn't slow this time! Well, I'm kinda surprised I actually finished this today. I thought that I wouldn't have the time with Japanese classes and homework and such, but I guess I did! lol, ummmmmm, sorry if I make anyone mad or sad with this one lol, cuz i know at least some of you will be , but I can't help it! Ummmm, I was listening to the Mai-HiME OST when I was writing this...boy...that soundtrack ha LOTS OF SAD SONGS! I was tryin to find inspiration and sadly, I did lol. Well, it's not for me to judge is it now? So...enjoy if you will...and kill me if you must...but only if you have to...and that's like really really really really have to...if not...then leave me alone lol :D. ENJOY! (or try to )**

**Now for Crummy Author's notes:D**

**Kikyo4Ever - Thanks for the insightful comment, and now that you mention it, I've kinda been neglecting some things. This chapter doesn't really clear things up any more, and I apologize for the lack of details. In the next few chapters I'll start to open up what happened to Shizuru and Natsuki, why she fell for Nao, and what each character is going through in more in depth details. Thanks again, and I look forward to more suggestions and reviews from you. .**

**Shiznat - Hmmmmm...maybe it will...maybe it won't...lol you'll keep reading no matter what though won't you???!!! looks pleadingly**

**lol, p.s, hrmmm, sorry i haven't been updating my ShizNat fic...I'm having major writer's block for that one...I don't know what should happen next! I'll try to update soon though lol. p.p.s, thanks for all your support and reviews! Even small things like OMG!! would do for me lol, reviews give me the drive to write lol, I write fanfics off of reviews. If I'm review-less I shut down lol. I always look forward to your reviews! Thanks again:D**

**Shiznats - Lol, well thanks for reviewing now:P and also for reading even this far! lol, thanks again and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**_Big thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing at some point lol, I appreciate your comments and always take them into consideration!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The cool night air was breezing peacefully until the roar of a startling engine disturbed it. Natsuki was speeding through the night like a bat out of hell. She wore no helmet and only black pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Her raven blue hair blew in the wind as her bike sped off to one of the most prestigious hospitals in Fuuka, Garderobe Hospital. She rode to the front of the hospital only to find police surrounding the whole place. She stopped her bike in front of a cop who had signaled her to. The cop walked up to her spoke strongly, "Sorry Miss, no one's allowed in here without previous notice." 

Natsuki glared at the cop and said softly, anger clear in her almost trembling voice, "Let me through…or I promise you'll regret it."

The cop straightened his stance a bit more before saying, "Now look here, no one's allowed in there. And I'll be damned if I let a wannabe on a bike scare me! So why don't you just do both of us a favor and get the hell out of here!"

Natsuki's glare became stronger as she moved to get off of her bike. She walked over to the taller officer and softly said, "Officer…" He looked at her questioningly. Natsuki shot her gaze up to him and his jaw met with the front of her fist. The other cops noticed the commotion and turned to face in her direction. Natsuki had dashed off right after she delivered the blow, making her a prime suspect to the crime. The cops began to send a flurry of messages as they tried to make out the figure running in the darkness. Some tried to catch her, but she was not going to be caught. Her skill in track finally paid off.

Natsuki made her way through the hospital doors and up to the front desk, "Where is she??!" She slammed her hands on the table at the receptionist. The young girl at the table was obviously afraid and she wanted to do nothing to anger the already pissed off Natsuki. She did not reply, but instead reached to call for security before Natsuki stopped her, "Don't even think about it! Security's not gonna help you! Now where the hell is Fujino Shizuru??!!"

The receptionist looked at the angry raven haired beauty before her before answering, her voice shaking in fear, "They're trying to save her…operating room 56B…" Natsuki's eyes widened at this newly learned fact and she dashed down the hall and up the stairs, frantically searching for her old friend.

Her mind raced as well as her body, trying to get to Shizuru in time, trying to fix what she had done, trying to blame herself for Shizuru getting shot. Natsuki was in a frantic run as she passed by corridors and corridors of rooms, not finding the one she was looking for. She reached the 3rd floor and she threw herself at the corridors. She regained a bit of hope when she passed by a room that read 44B. Her run became even faster, ignoring the stinging pain in her side and her legs. Natsuki was glad when she found the room that read 56B. She whispered Shizuru's name before heading towards that room, her run slowing. She was worried, but not stupid. She looked through the small windows into the other room.

There, she found 6 or 7 high ranking doctors frantically moving around the room, some grabbing some of this and that, and some wiping the blood away frantically. There was enough yelling to induce a rather large headache as the doctors screamed out for attention here and there. Natsuki could see Shizuru's body being operated on fairly quickly, and her eyes quickly averted to the monitor that was kept by her side. Each beep and movement of the line made Natsuki's heart skip a beat. Natsuki wasn't one to be especially bothered by the sight of blood, but that and the thought of losing Shizuru was making her more than sick. She wearily moved away from the door and collapsed in a chair nearby. She fell asleep, mumbling Shizuru's name as she did.

**Nao's house**

Kyoko had held her daughter through all this time, and the two were still on the floor. Nao had cried herself to sleep, her eyes extremely red and puffy from all the strong crying she had just did. She was a mess. Her hair was ruffled from all the times she had shook her head or rubbed it, or moved from her mother's chest to cry out once more. Kyoko was stroking her daughter's hair as she smiled at her now peacefully sleeping daughter. She was still very disturbed at the sight of her daughter crying as hard as she had just cried, and her heart was broken to the point that she thought it might never be fixed.

She pulled a pillow down from the couch and carefully supported Nao's head with it. She moved away slightly and soon removed herself from under Nao. Nao was fast asleep on the floor, and even though she didn't like her daughter sleeping there, she couldn't disturb her sleep and let her cry again. Kyoko sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Once she was there, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and before drinking it, took some pills to relieve the headache that was, at the moment, overtaking her body. She sat at the kitchen table and blew over her coffee. She wanted to cry. But she decided that crying would only make things worse, and that it would wake Nao and make her cry as well.

Besides, the pain in her heart was so large that she could not cry. She could not shed tears, even for the daughter that she loved so much. Her world was torn in two, and so was her thoughts and beliefs. The belief of true love was gone; the belief of trust, loyalty, kindness, respect, truth, lies, and her vision on life was changed. Natsuki had walked out on the one she had sworn to love and protect forever. She had left that person crying, doing nothing to comfort her. She simply left, not a word. Kyoko's hands were shaking as her mind processed these thoughts. She gripped her coffee and faced the table, her face distorted with rage, sadness, disbelief, and weakness. She shook. She couldn't stop her body.

She didn't think it was possible, but she cried. Even when she thought she couldn't, she cried. The tears hit the table slowly at first, but then started to come rapidly. Nao, hearing these noises awoke form her languorous state and lifted her head, blinking her eyes quite a few times out of pain. She then changed her vision towards the sounds that awoke her. The vision she saw was one she could not believe. Her mother was crying. Her strong and cheerful mother was crying. The woman that had protected her for so long was distressed, and she couldn't help but be pained.

Nao got up and walked to the kitchen. Her mother's face was buried in her arms, so she did not notice Nao come up. Nao placed one of her hands over her mother's and squeezed it. Her mother looked up and saw a barely smiling Nao. She looked terrible. Nothing about the girl who stood in front of her reminded her of her Nao-Chan except for the dazzling red hair. Kyoko cried and embraced Nao's waist. She buried her face in her daughter's back and began to wail, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry Nao-Chan…I…I…I couldn't do anything for you…I…I couldn't keep you from getting hurt…I…I…"

Nao stopped her bawling mother and answered, "Mama, it wasn't your fault…there is nothing you did wrong…you supported me…you loved me…you cared for me…besides…Natsuki walked out on me…not you…Natsuki…"

Kyoko shook her head and continued crying. If Nao could, she would have fallen with her mother and cried with her, but she had run out of tears to cry. Nao only smiled and held her mother as she cried. She walked them over to her mother's bedroom and the two lied down. Ten minutes later, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling no relationship between mother and daughter could be as good or close as theirs.

**Back at the hospital…**

Natsuki woke up to concerned chatter next to her. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw a doctor and two people talking with him. One was a middle aged woman, beautiful, chestnut hair, kind blue eyes, who sported a purple and red kimono. The other was a middle aged man, handsome, slicked back black hair, piercing red eyes, who wore a black tuxedo. The two looked especially mournful. The woman was crying into the man's chest, while the man continued to listen to the doctor's words intently, though his eyes were glimmering.

Natsuki's eyes shot open when they picked up one word, _Shizuru…_Natsuki ran up to the doctor and man and pulled the doctor around to face her violently, "How is she?!!"

The doctor was at a loss for words while the couple behind him stared at the scene in shock. The doctor looked at Natsuki and said, "Wha-what are you talking about??!! You're crazy! Let go of me!"

Natsuki's grip tightened as she screamed at him, "Where is Fujino Shizuru??! I need to see her! Now!!!"

The couple and the doctor both looked at her with sorrow in their eyes. Natsuki loosened her grip as the doctor closed his eyes and said softly to her, "I'm afraid we've lost her…even though she's not dead yet, she has no will to live. If she just tried hard enough…she would recover…but at this rate…she'll die within the hour…"

Natsuki gave the daughter a surprised look and tears began streaming down her eyes, "No will to live? What the fuck is she talking about???!!! What about her family, the workers, her friends, what about me???!!! Where is she???!!! Let me see her!!"

The doctor looked at Natsuki, and then at the couple behind him. The man was about to shake his head when the woman stepped up and said, "All right…you may see her…and when you do…please be sure to tell her that we love her…and that we want her back, as do many of her friends and underlings…please…bring our daughter back…" She began crying once more.

The doctor turned to look at Natsuki and pointed to a door not too far from where they were standing. She nodded and rushed to the said door. She swung the door open; she felt a dagger go through her heart as she saw Shizuru lying on the hospital bed, her head and a part of her arm bandaged up. She looked so weak…so helpless, she was dying…

**Nao's house…**

Nao woke up in the middle of the night and found her mother still sleeping next to her. She smiled and slowly got up from the bed. She walked to the doorway and to her own room. She was about to reach for the doorknob when she saw that the door was broken from Natsuki's earlier rash actions. She managed a small smile as she recalled how determined Natsuki was to get her forgiveness. She pushed the door open and looked into the room. There, she saw torn clothes on the floor, also from Natsuki's earlier rash decisions. Her smile widened a bit more.

She walked into the room and looked at the clothes. She knelt down by some of Natsuki's clothes and picked them up. She held the piece of clothing to her heart and took in the scent of her companion. Nao laughed a bit, but that laugh turned into a spiteful one as she threw the piece of clothing on the ground harshly. She looked at all the other clothes and her grief only built up. But, Nao was strong. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Natsuki anymore. She believed in her heart that she would come back. She would come back and hold her in her warm embrace once more, and repeat the words that Nao always loved to hear coming out of her mouth.

She became down when she remembered the night Natsuki had first said it to her the night that she had said it too. _Natsuki…I know you'll come back…I know you'll come back to me because you love me…please…please…don't let me be wrong…_Nao closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She moved to her bed and curled up at the corner, holding her pillow close. Nao found sleep, but only because she was tired of all the grief thinking of Natsuki had caused her.

**Back at the Hospital…**

Natsuki entered the room slowly. She walked over to the unconscious form on the bed in front of her and smiled. She wearily cupped Shizuru's cheek with her right hand and then pulled back once more. Thinking of nothing else to do to give her a will to live, Natsuki began talking, something she's never been good at, "Shizuru…I…well…technically I'm here to give you a will to live…" she chuckled nervously, "Well, I just have to say that you do have a will to live…umm…I mean…what about the rest of your life?" the beeping on the machine next to Shizuru was mocking her, "I mean…don't you want to get married one day? How about start a new life? Not the Fujino business...you could live simpler…and an easy life without the stress of a huge corporation, " The beeping on the machine slowed, Natsuki began to get flustered, "Uhhh, people out here…they love you…your friends, your maids, butlers, guards, and especially your parents want you back…please come back…for them…they need you…" Natsuki's eyes began to water as Shizuru lay unresponsive to her words, "Shizuru…your parents…they love you so much…they want to give you everything…but they can't if you won't let them…they want to help you…they have so much to tell you…so you have to listen…" The beeping on the machine nearby slowed again, and Natsuki felt so much pain surge through her, "Shizuru…please…they all need you…" Tears began to well up in her eyes, she wanted to say so much more, but her pride would not let her, but then again, her heart could take this no more. The beeping was now dangerously slow. In the next minute or two…Shizuru would be gone. Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and bent over on the bed, her head on the soft mattress, her body shaking involuntarily, "Shizuru…please…please…don't leave…don't leave me…" The beeping was only getting slower, "Shizuru…why are you being so cold…? Is it because I rejected you before…? I'm sorry…I truly am…I didn't know back then…Please…I didn't know…" The beeping was almost to a stop now, "I…I need you in my life…please…don't do this to me…" Natsuki's tears made a small puddle in the rumple of sheets, and she felt her heart stop as the next beep on the machine did not cease. _Flat line…no…no…Shizuru…I…I…, _"I love you…Shizuru…" Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand as she cried and listened to the horrifying sound of the flat line.

Doctors, nurses, and others came rushing to the door. They broke through the door and started yelling. Natsuki did not move an inch, and every sound was slow motion to her…Shizuru's name only popped up in her head over and over again, it would not go away…it would not stop haunting her…Then…the world stopped. Everything around her ceased. The only moving object or origin of sound came from one thing. First it was one…then two…then three…and then four…until the beeps came to a steady movement. Natsuki felt her world slowly piece together as Shizuru's hand softly squeezed back…

* * *

**Wow, I didn't realize how short this chapter is...lol, anyways ummmm, I'll keep my comments to myself for now lol. Yea no I can't... bet most of you didn' see that coming! eh heh heh...errr..did you??? If you did, then I fail at life...anyways (clears throat), Why has Natsuki chosen this??? Why did Shizuru magicaly come back to life??? What will happen to that more than loveable Nao???!!! Find out Next time on DIGIMON!!!! I loved that show... R&R plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phew, quite the long chapter I gots here. anyways, hmmmmmm...what does this chapter mean??? don't ask me...no...seriously...don't...lol cuz even I don't know...ok I'm lying...I do know...but I"m not telling...shhhhhhhhhh... , anyways, this is the last chapter...except not really...lol...there's gonna be a lot more chapters to this...so don't worry...unless you don't want more chapters...then that's bad for you huh?...anyways, ummmmm...yea...a chapter...that I wrote...to dethrone xYuki..cough cough :D but who knows...I could be lying...it could be the exact opposite...ooooohhh...scary huh? No? I should stop talkig to myself...it's gettig creepy...and my brother's reading my author's notes as I type them...it's weird...hmmm...sad Mai HiME and Mai Otome music while writing this one...I really like the soundtrack and Kajiura Yuki's music...oops, I'm rambling...ok I'll stop... and here are some REAL AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Blackhitsuji - hrmmm, yes, no background...I seem to be missing that...lol...but I'm gonna try to gradually inform about what happened in the past between these three lovelies...so ya...sorry if it's confusing...sometimes even I get confused...which is really sad by the way...thanks for R&R...ing...(can I do that?)**

**SpringWaltz101 - Ah, I'm so honored to be reviewed by you then :P, hmmm ya, like I said to Blackhitsuji (points up) I'm trying to clear up the past issues things and whatnot...lol...and hmmm...so ya...sorry if things are a bit fuzzy...ummm...hmmkay...lol, thanks for reading and revewing I hope I write interesting enough to make you review again! **

**Shiznat - AH! A fan! What are those? I've never had one before...when asked what they were and if I would ever have any they said that they were my biggest fans... lol, hmmm...thanks! Now I can add imaginary people to my fan club cuz there's at least one real person! lol, I hope you continue reading ad reviewing! Thanks for all of your reviews and readingness...lol**

**Glowie - Hmmmm...I like the way you think...especially about Natsuki's Harem...why limit it to only the girls of Mai HiME though??? lol, anyways, you make very good points...lol, I enjoy reading your comments...because they're usually almost right on the dot... I always look for your reviews lol, so keep reviewing please! It feeds the fanfiction monster that is I...lol thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kikyo4ever - (wipes sweat from forehead) phew, reading that took a while, but I did it! I can read! I swear, mkay I get where you're coming from. Yes, it makes no sense that in this story Natsuki starts out with Nao...but THE PAST! It will all be cleared up when the past is brought to life! I promise! Well...I don't know...lol, anyways I'm surprised you really noticed all these things. I like how insightful you think and you're like GLOWIE! (points up the page) you guys like, think alike, Yes, I do think Natsuki should really make a decision...lol, but my mind won't let me...lol, sorry...hmmm...read and find out i guess! I really like your reviews! They give me ideas, and it really makes me think twice before writing a chapter! So please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**_Honest thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing, or even just reading! I encourage reviewing! Reviews feed my power to write fics! I'll need that to Dethrone xYuki for the throne of lord of NatNao, I'm not implying anything though! lol, I'm going to write a FOR SURE NatNao fic in the near future, and it will knock xYuki off of that shiny throne I want! lol, Best of luck to ya xYuki! Thanks everyone! Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Nao woke up to the sound of sizzling and humming. She apparently had left her bedroom door open last night. She wearily got up from bed and rubbed her eyes. She walked out to the kitchen and found her mother. Kyoko was standing over the stove in a light blue apron and a matching bandana. She was smiling as she usually would have on a normal day. Nao couldn't help but smile at her mother's strength and determination, but she couldn't help think of Natsuki as she saw her mother smile. Kyoko had always been a cheery person, but when Natsuki was around this past week, she had smiled even more. Nao sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. She closed her eyes only to find them open at the sound of her mother's voice, "Nao-chan?" 

Nao got off of the wall and turned to her mother, forcing a smile on her face, "Mama, good morning…"

"Yes, good morning to you too," she was still smiling and cooking on as if nothing had happened, "Ah, do you think you could go check the trunk for some salt? I can't seem to find any…oh, and don't forget my new box of herbal tea now."

Nao nodded at her mother and headed towards the garage door. She entered the room and flipped the switch on. Finding the car to be unlocked, she opened the trunk. She fished around the messy trunk and found what her mother wanted her to fetch, but she found something that she wished she never did. Nao tensed as she stared at the object triggering her feelings. Her blood became warm and her eyes teary. Nao quickly wiped and sniffed the tears away as she closed the trunk, taking a deep breath before walking back into the house. The object was still lurking in her head, the heat still in her blood, and the water still pushing to be let free.

Nao shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. She handed the supplies to her mother who took them and placed them on the counter nearby. Kyoko was finishing up her lunch box when Nao said, "Mama? Do you mind if I go to work with you today?"

Kyoko was surprised at her daughter's suggestion but smiled warmly at her again, "Of course Nao-chan! It's been so long since everyone at work has seen you. I'm sure a visit from you will bring them joy."

Nao smiled and replied, "Ok, I'll just go change then. I'll be back out in a couple of minutes, so wait for me ok?" _…I just don't want to be by myself right now…_

Her mother nodded as Nao jogged over to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and hands before brushing her teeth. She brushed her hair and let it fall into place. She smiled a little into the mirror after seeing herself and then made her way to the bedroom. Nao had removed her clothes in the bathroom, so she was clad in a red bra with matching red panties.

Ignoring the clothes that littered her floor, Nao walked over to her dresser and opened up the second drawer. From that drawer, she picked up a red long sleeve and a white mini skirt. From the third drawer, she pulled out white socks, going a bit over her knee with a red stripe at the top. She quickly dressed and picked up her cell phone. She walked to the kitchen and found her mother finishing a different lunch box.

When Kyoko had finished, she turned to Nao and held the box up to her face while saying, "Here, this will be Nao-chan's lunch for today. I made sticky rice with bean paste and some vegetables. I also packed some lunch bread for us today."

Nao smiled at her mother and nodded. She took her lunchbox and walked with her mother. They talked while making their way to the garage, neither bringing up the events of last night, neither daring to. They loaded all their supplies into the back seat of the car and got in the front seats. They were laughing, despite all that happened, they were laughing. They were alike in many ways. Neither liked looking weak, or talking of weakness, they were too strong for their own good.

**At the hospital…**

Natsuki was awakened by a voice she had never thought she would hear again. She lifted her head from its current position and looked at the blurry figure before her. There, in person, alive, in front of her was the woman she thought she had lost. Natsuki smiled and called out softly, "Shizuru…"

Shizuru smiled a bit and answered just as softly, "yes?"

Natsuki smiled and squeezed the hand that was in hers. The warmth of that hand almost made her cry. She looked so longingly at Shizuru, her old 'friend' was back, and there was nowhere that she would rather be at the moment…nowhere…

"Natsuki? Are you all right?"

Natsuki snapped back into reality as Shizuru gave her a worried look. She apparently fell asleep next to Shizuru last night, "Uhh yeah, sorry. I was kinda spacing out for a sec' there."

Shizuru's concerned look turned into her usual smile as she said, "That's good, for a moment I had thought that Natsuki's fall last night had caused real damage."

Natsuki came to her senses then, "Wait, Shizuru! What are you doing up?! You should be resting; your wounds will open up again! God knows I know that feeling all too well."

Shizuru laughed softly as Natsuki gently pushed her down on the bed. They sat just looking at each other for a while until Natsuki cleared her throat and got up. She walked towards the windows and pulled the curtains open. Shizuru never stopped smiling. Natsuki turned around and smiled back. When she was again at Shizuru's side, Shizuru quietly said, "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in over a month…"

Natsuki was quite surprised when Shizuru said those words. She looked at Shizuru and just shook her head, "No, you were probably busy…it's all right…" Thinking about that made her think back to that day about a week ago when she was sulking by her bike in the forest…

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki snapped back from her blast from the past and looked at Shizuru, quite nervously at that, "Oh, eh, nothing, it's nothing. Eh heh heh, sorry just thinking too much. I'm still not that great at it."

Shizuru giggled and the two smiled at each other. They were talking for a bit more until Natsuki's stomach so rudely interrupted. Shizuru looked at Natsuki's blushing face and giggled again, "Ara, if Natsuki is hungry, then she should get something to eat."

Natsuki was about to say something in rejection until Shizuru merely shook her head at her and pointed towards the door. Natsuki sighed in defeat and slowly said, "I'll be back…" Shizuru nodded and laughed as Natsuki, in a slump of defeat, walked out the door. When she got out the door, Natsuki found quite a spectacle in front of her. Shizuru's parents were sleeping on the nearby chairs, maids and butlers were chatting to each other, doctors were sitting at the reception desk nearby, and security was all over the place. Everyone turned when they saw Natsuki come from the door. Their chatter stopped and all eyes were on Natsuki. Shizuru's parents awoke at the odd silence and they too placed their eyes on Natsuki.

Natsuki took a couple of steps forward, no one moved, she decided to keep on moving. Nothing could possibly take their eyes off of her. Natsuki moved all the way down the hall with eyes tracing her pattern, and she walked down the stairs calmly. When she felt the eyes were gone, she felt a sigh of relief. Doctors and nurses greeted her on her way to the cafeteria. Her frequent visits to the hospital had won her many friends, especially of the female gender. Every female nurse would blush as they greeted Natsuki, and they would giggle to themselves once they thought they were out of hearing range.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head, and she thought of Shizuru once more. They had so much to catch up on. Natsuki couldn't help but smile as the thought of once again being able to be with Shizuru. Never once did her mind stray to the thought of the girl she had caused so much pain to. Not once did she ever stop and think about Nao. She kept that goofy smile on her face while she headed to the cafeteria.

**At the hospital parking lot…**

Nao and her mother had just entered the South entrance to the hospital. They were smiling and talking to each other as they did. The nurses at the reception table all gave a joyful expression to seeing Nao. One of them came up to the two and said, "Oh my, Nao-chan! It's been so long! Look how you've grown…it seems like yesterday you were about this tall and wearing those cute little pigtails." Nao blushed as the woman moved about to show the meaning of her words.

Kyoko just waved her hand at her friend and then turned to Nao, "Well Nao-chan, I just have a few things that I need to take care of, then we can head off together to eat."

Nao nodded to her mother and added, "I'll be wandering around these halls for a while…is that all right?" Her mother nodded and went to the back of the reception table. Nao headed for the closest hallway to the reception desk and began her journey. _Man…it's been so long since I've been here…I wonder what's changed…_Nao smiled to herself as memories of her childhood, before her mother was in a coma, popped up in her head. She remembered running around these corridors, nurses and doctors looking at her as if she was crazy…but cute as well. She remembered all the attendants and some of the medical students that used to hang around here as interns. As she walked, she noticed office doors with their names on them.

Nao had turned a couple of corners until she suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. Nao made her way down a couple more hallways until she hit the bathroom. She went inside and smiled again, what she loved most about this hospital was that the bathrooms were always clean and pretty damn expensive lookin' too. Nao took the first stall in the long row of twelve on the right side and closed the door.

When she finished, she heard quite a large clamor outside, and it was growing louder. She opened the stall door and almost fell backwards when she saw Mai and Mikoto stumble in. Mai was dragging Mikoto by the back of her sweater and yelling at her. Mikoto was struggling and whining while she tried to wriggle out of Mai's grip. Nao listened for a while and found out that Mikoto had apparently begun crying when the doctors 'tried' to give her a shot, "Mou Mikoto! He didn't even give you the shot yet! I honestly don't get what you're whining about!"

"Bu-but Mai! That man was trying to put something in my body right? Aren't you the one who told me to beat up anyone who tried to do that?!"

Mai looked at the girl shocked and blushed a bit, "Yea-yeah, but, he was a doctor for cryin' out loud! Besides, don't you think I would have done something if it was bad?! Jeez, you better hope that doctor doesn't sue or file a restraining order…"

Mikoto pouted as Mai scolded her. Mai sighed and turned to face the mirror. _This is such an awesome hospital too…I hope we don't get kicked out…the doctors here give me a discount because they come in the café so many times…_Mai sighed, but felt relief as she felt Mikoto climbing up her back and resting there. Nao decided it was time to show herself before anything that would blind her for life should happen. She walked out to the two girls and cleared her throat.

Mai whipped her head around to face a more than amused Nao, "Na-Nao chan! What are you doing here? I was about to go to your house and cook like I promised!"

Nao's amused demeanor faltered for a short while, but came back when she said, "Well, the plan's changed Mai. I see your little monster over there's done something to piss one of the doctors off."

"Ah, well, he wasn't pissed…although I wouldn't know…he was unconscious when we left…maybe he won't remember our faces…" Nao laughed and Mai smiled sheepishly, _why is Nao chan laughing like that…that creepy forced laugh is scaring the crap out of me…_Mai's mind snapped back as she said, "Oh, what are you doing here anyways?"

Nao gave Mai a bored look and said, "I came with mama to work. I didn't feel like staying home."

Just then, her cell phone rang. Nao looked curiously at the pink cell phone and checked the name. It was her mother, "Hello? Mama? Hi, what is it?"

"Well, Nao-chan, it seems you'll have to go ahead to the cafeteria by yourself for now, they've asked me to take care of a very important patient on the third floor. If you need me, I'll be at the reception table there, I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right; I understand that it's your job. Okay then, I guess I'll see you later. Bye mama, I love you."

"I love you too Nao-chan."

Her mother hung up and Nao sighed. Mai noticed the down look on Nao's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mama can't make it to breakfast in the cafeteria with me today, so I'll be going by myself."

"Oh…hey! If you don't mind, why don't we come along? Mikoto's probably starving by now, and I haven't eaten yet."

Nao shrugged and Mai clapped her hands together as she tilted her head to the side. The three odd friends made their way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Mai suddenly noticed something she should have a long time ago, "Nao-chan…"

"Hmm?" Nao didn't turn her head towards Mai, but straight down the hall.

"Where's…where's Natsuki?" Nao stopped walking, but still was focused on the end of the hallway, "Nao-chan…"

It was a few more seconds until Nao turned her head towards Mai, a weak smile on her face, "She had to go somewhere…"

Nao turned to the front once more and started walking again, "Is that so…" Mai found something to be suspicious, but decided not to dwell on it…for now. The three made their way down the hallways, a bit of small talk here and there, and a totally confused and hungry Mikoto.

_Damn, why'd they have to make it on the first floor…I hate elevators with a passion…they scare the crap out of me…_Natsuki mumbled to herself as she found the entrance to the cafeteria. The place was rather large and lavish, being a very expensive hospital. Natsuki walked in and up to the line formed behind the cashier. She looked up to find the order menu. It was made up of cold and hot sandwiches, soda, fruit drinks, energy drinks, and water. They also had chips and other miscellaneous items such as ice cream and some fruit. The special, spaghetti, didn't really catch her attention. Natsuki was glad that she had chosen to wear the pair of pants with her wallet in it; she would have starved if she didn't.

Natsuki heard a couple more people come in and listened to their incoherent chatter. In the middle of that chatter, she heard a voice that made her think that she was forgetting something extremely important. She searched her head for a moment and found nothing but thoughts of Shizuru; she shrugged and thought that it was just one of Shizuru's many co-workers and such. When she turned to see the crowd, they had already dispersed and many of them situated themselves at the tables.

Her eyes wandered a bit more until she caught a gleam of red somewhere in the crowd. Her mouth opened as she followed that small gleam of red. Her eyes traced the pattern the red moved around and her body turned towards the direction of the tables. Natsuki couldn't hold move a single muscle in her whole body as she saw who emerged through the crowd, "Excuse me, miss…" The voice did not move her, "Umm, Miss?" Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes or herself for not being able to remember or notice before.

Natsuki saw the red move behind large seating stalls and into a secluded corner where there were secluded tables that no one would ever know about unless they worked here or they visited often, which Natsuki was prone to. Natsuki found the will to move out of the line and towards the area. Her heart beat stronger as she moved closer to the tables, her mind not thinking, just following. Natsuki didn't take her eyes off of the area, causing her to bump into a fair number of people on the way.

When she reached the secluded area she walked down the small pathway to the tables and tried to find the red once more. Natsuki averted her eyes to the nearby bathroom as the door swung from its hinges. She began to walk faster, but she stopped when she saw a group of three suspicious looking guys walk towards the tables from the men's bathroom side. They were smiling viciously and to something Natsuki couldn't quite see.

Natsuki still didn't move. Her mind had stopped as she watched the guys make their way to their destination. After a few more seconds, Natsuki could hear them talking indistinctly and it seemed to a girl, because the tone in their voice was not in the least charming at all. In fact, it was disgusting. Natsuki walked up more and she finally reached the room with the tables. All looks of curiosity and surprise, unknown why to her, changed into a sudden rage when she saw the three cornering that speck of red she had seen until she could see the red no more and all she could see was the backs of the three disgusting predators.

Natsuki didn't think for a millisecond when she walked up behind the one of the left of the middle and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and grunted, but was soon in fear when he saw Natsuki's fist reaching for his right cheek. It connected. He was sent to the wall. The other two turned and found an angry Natsuki, her head down, hair covering her face. One yelled out to his friend and then tried to hit Natsuki straight at her nose. Natsuki swiftly and effortlessly ducked and sent an uppercut right into his gut, sending him flying to the other side. The third grabbed a nearby sword decoration and equipped himself with it.

Natsuki walked up to him, he swung the sword with all his might straight at Natsuki's chest. Natsuki side stepped and roundhouse kicked him into the wall next to his first friend. Nao could do nothing but watch as Natsuki kicked the asses of the guys that had tried to rape her. Mai was trying to clean Mikoto up because she had caused a bit of trouble on the way here, so she knew they would be alone for a short while.

Nao looked down, still leaned against the wall. _What the fuck is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be with that Fujino whore right now? Her damn precious student council president…………………oops, this is a hospital ain't it…not to mention the best hospital Fuuka can offer…I shoulda known she would be here…Note to self Nao…sick rich bastards go to expensive hospitals…this is an expensive hospital…_

Natsuki turned around to face Nao, a serious look plastered on her face. Her expression didn't change as she slowly walked up to Nao, not even after she saw tears come down Nao's face, she didn't flinch. Natsuki was only inches away from Nao now. She reached out to grab her, but was stopped by Nao's voice, "Don't…" She waited a few seconds and continued her hand's movement, "Don't…Natsuki…"

Natsuki kept her movement going and right before her arms reached Nao's waist she asked, her voice shaking a little bit, "Why not…" Her arms finally reached their destination.

"Because…" Nao's arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around Natsuki's neck, "Because even after what you did…I still love you…" Natsuki's arms tightened around the shivering girl, now crying a bit, "and I hate every moment of it…" Natsuki's eyes shot open at the hate in Nao's words, "I want to hate you…Kuga Natsuki…I want to hate you for all that you've done to me…I want to hate you for using me as a worthless crutch, and leaning on me when Fujino wasn't there only to throw me out when she came back. I want to hate you for using me like a cheap whore, and taking my first time and the many times after from me. I want to hate you for walking out on me, and making my mama cry the hardest she had ever cried before…but most of all…I want to hate you for lying to me, for saying those words that could either complete a girl's heart, or break it into a million pieces …I want to…I really and honestly do…but I can't…my heart won't let me…and it hurts…I love you…with all my fucking heart…I love you…"

Nao stole a small kiss from Natsuki's lips as Natsuki only stood there, her mouth slightly open and her expression distorted. Nao slipped from under her grip and walked towards the hallway. She was stopped when she heard Natsuki speak, "Nao…I love you…but she needs me…she needs me to love her more than anything. She needs me to be there for her…and only her…she needs me to be hers." Nao didn't move, "I'm sorry…I have to be there for her…I won't let myself abandon her twice…" Natsuki's heart was tearing into pieces as she let the words come out of her mouth, and as she watched Nao make her way to the hallway once more. _Natsuki…you liar…_

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 9. I know it's a bit confusing, but I promise my writing will be a bit more clear in the future. lol, hmmm that was quite a painful chapter to read. All right, and also, ERRORS! I know there are some in there...I just know it...lol, so don't be afraid to whine about errors or anything else that bothers you. those review things are there for whining! So use them! Review...and then WHINE! I know I do it way too many times! Anyways, I'm sorry if this was a sad chapter for some of you! I got sad when I wrote this, lol. Stinkin' music didn't help either! lol, so yeah...What has Natsuki done? Why did she do it? But, what did Nao see in the trunk her mother's car...and what exactly is Natsuki lying about? Find out when I don't have a test or lots of Japanese homework! Please R&R! It makes me happy. WHen I'm happy I write fics! Or play Yugioh! Lol, I'm such a nerd, but that's ok, I'm a nerd with fans RIGHT SHIZNAT??? Lol, Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Ja, mata! lol, i don't knowif that's right or not... **

**P.S. There's a poem for All over again. It might clear things up, it migh not. I warn that it might confuse you even more, or that i might even drive you crazy to find out the meaning of the crazy thing. lol, but I already posted it, so read it if you'd like. -Not from a character point of view- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yos, hmmm, i can't help but feel this is kinda late... , but idk lol. Hmmm anyways, I read over my recent chapters and found how angsty and sad they were! I was about to go into the bathroom and cut myself because of them:D lol, JK, but hell I felt a hell of a lot emo...SO...I decided to skip out on the angsty-ness in this chapter...It's not exactly happy...but it's...how would I call it...hrmmmm...mellow...yep that's the word for it...mellow. If you think it's sad or something...ummm...sorry...but it's not supposed to be LOL, mellow mellow mellow...I was feelin mellow when I wrote this...lol. hrmmm, this might still be a bit confusing... , I know I keep saying it'll clear up...lol...I'm trying! Really! lol well here be some author's notes that people actually care about!**

**Uchiha-chan - hrmmm...did you do well on your test??? lol, hmmmm, sorry for the sadness...BUT I WARNED YOU!!! I wrote it up on the author's notes that people never read...including me , so i can't really blame you lol. hmmm, sorry again...and ya lol, thanks for reading and reviewing :D!!!**

**Glowie - Hmmmm, not quite on the dot this time...though I like the way you think! Kyoko should DEFINITELY be part of the Natsuki super fangirlness harem circle...but what if all the meister otome join in...I volunteer to build Natsuki a way bigger bed! lalalalalalalalala oh look! Men in shiny white suits! HI! How are you guys? Are you here to help The 'Help Natsuki sleep with all the girls in MO and MH foundation'?...no? Oh...:P, lol, thanks for reading and reviewing as always! **

**Kikyo4ever - Hrmmmmm, SUCH A LONG REVIEW!!!! lol, but this one is what really made me want to write this next chapter. Hmmm, I kinda cleared up the past a little in this chapter...hmmm not too much though lol. It's a short chapter...but I believe necessary...hrmmm and yes Shizuru was acting strange...but shall all be cleared up hopefully in the next chapter lol. Kyoko is a creep yes...but she's only an overprotective mother...lol and ummm I don't think i can say anything more without spoiling...lol, BUt I LIKE YOUR LONG REVIEWS!!! lol, hard to believe, but the more a review makes me think...the better the next chapter shall end up! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing I look forward to your future reviews and suggestions.**

**Shiznat - Thanks for stickin' with me through all this time lol. I know how hard it was for you in the beginning...lol, hmmmm, it might be worthwhile...it might not...it's your call lol. But I'm still writin' hard on my ShizxNat fic and I ain't stoppin' anytime soon! So, FIGHTO!!**

**xYuki - Hmmm, I read your first chapter...and IT WAS AWESOME!!! I am a huge fan of your Nat/Nao fics lol, so I'll like anything you put out...though I still want that throne! I'll get it...because I posted a new story as well...you keep me on my toes...I commend you...lol, anyways,hmmm, love your writing, and thanks for reading and reviewing mine!**

**_Big thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing as always. I'm glad you enjoy my writing and hope you keep reading my work! lol, thanks to anyone who has made it this far too! I know my writing is hard to put up with! I'll get better with some more practice! Thanks again and remember, FEED ME WITH REVIEWS! Or...or...I'll cry! and then you won't get the next chapter! GASP lol, I mean it! I'm evil...i know :D_ **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_"Hey Natsuki…do you remember?"_

_What the fuck…who the hell are you???_

_"That quiet day…you were thinking of Shizuru under the trees…remember?"_

_What? I thought about her a lot…I don't really remember specific moments…_

_"That day was special…remember? You woke up…and experienced life that day…"_

_Wh-what are you talking about? More so, you still haven't told me who you are…_

_"I'm someone very close to you Natsuki…someone who will never abandon you…"_

_Someone…Mom?_

_"No…but I knew your mother well…and I know you even better…I love you Natsuki…"_

_…The fuck?_

_"I truly do…but you won't let me in…you won't let me help you…please…Natsuki…let me love you…let me help you…"_

_Wha…how can I love someone I don't even know…?_

_"I'm not asking for your love in return…just your acceptance of my love for you."_

_I can't control someone else's feelings towards me…_

_"That's not what I'm asking Natsuki…"_

_Then WHAT IS IT??! How can you ask me to accept your love when you won't even tell me who you are damn it!?_

_"That's exactly why…you don't even know me anymore…you used to be so kind. What happened Natsuki? Why have you let yourself be trapped in your own uneasiness? Why have you pushed away those you love? Why have you lied to yourself so many times…to me…"_

_Be-because…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…I'm sick of it…I'm always hurting someone…I hurt Shizuru…now I've hurt Nao…_

_"You hurt them because you're indecisive Natsuki…"_

_You don't have to be so damn cold damn it…_

_"Why? Have you not been cold to those who cared for you? Have you not turned your back on everyone who needed you the most? Have you not abandoned the one who gave her whole heart to you…even you threw her aside like an old newspaper? Don't talk to me about cold Natsuki…you know not the meaning of the word…"_

_SHUT UP! I do know the meaning of that word! I know what it feels like to be alone! I've been alone for years! I know how it feels to be thrown aside like last week's old garbage! I know how it feels to be looked down on! But I've built myself stronger! I've achieved what no one else could! I achieved the state in which no one could harm me!_

_"Then you've grown weak…look at you…indecisive…confused…dead...you've wasted your life Natsuki…wasted…"_

_No…no I haven't…_

_"And what evidence do you have to support that?"_

_Because…because…No one can look at me and say that my life's been worth living! Because my life HAS been worth living if only for one reason…her…because of her…I can now stand on my own two feet…she is the reason I live…she is the reason I am here…she is MY reason…_

_"Then stand Natsuki...stand on your own two feet…as you claim you are able to…stand and remember…"_

_I remember…that day…it's so fucking clear…I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before…_

_"Good…go back to that moment…relive it…"_

_The trees…I can feel the grass…and my bike…I'm leaning against it… … … I'm thinking of her…she hadn't contacted me in almost a month then…I couldn't reach her… … I was worried…Our relationship wasn't its best…she was slipping away from me each and every day…I hated it…I wanted to be with her…to feel her next to me… … but then I was interrupted…oh yeah…Nao…ever since Shizuru left to Kyoto for college and family affairs…I'd been spending more and more time with her… … … we weren't exactly friends…but we were close in a way…I enjoyed her presence…though at the same time…I felt like I couldn't stand her…there was something about her that made my heart ache each time she spoke…we spoke little…there was the occasional insult here and there…and of course daily fights…but every time we spent time together…she grew on me…heh…we skipped a lot of classes together…headed down to the docks on my bike a few times…deciding that skipping with someone else…even someone you didn't like…was better than alone…we didn't even do anything…we just stared out at the ocean…hours would pass…still nothing was said…that day…she tripped…she fell…and so did I…in love…_

_"Do you remember me now Natsuki? Do you remember how you so cruelly abandoned me…do you Natsuki?"_

_I…I do…I know who you are…I…I love you too…_

_"Thank you Natsuki…now let me out…let me be free…allow her to melt the ice that has grown and encased me once more…go to her…"_

_I will…never again will I let this happen to you…I will protect you…So wait…wait for me…you will be free…and you will grasp the reason to live once more…I promise…_

_"Go…"_

"Shit! We're losin' her! Someone get over here now! Come on! Get to work! Fuck! Damn it!"

_For fuck's sake…stop screamin'…let me get some damn sleep…_

"Oi…" the room quieted down, "what the hell do you people think you're doin'? Can't you see I'm just tryin' to catch a little shut eye here?"

"Natsuki!" Natsuki felt a pair of arms encircle her head while her breathing was cut off by something rather soft and…big.

"Oi...wh—fff-hmff-what" Natsuki pushed whatever was cutting off her air supply gently off of her, "Oi, I need to breathe you know…" she began coughing.

In front of her, stood Mai, and a couple of doctors, "Natsuki, we're so glad you're okay!"

One of the doctors shook his head and sighed, "My, Kuga-san…you had us all scared to death yet again…" he and the others smiled at her, "But of course…you've recovered miraculously yet again…sending us in awe. Anyways…be sure to be more careful next time. Even a cat's only got nine lives."

Mai then put a finger to her jaw, "Speaking of cats…where did Mikoto run off to?"

At that moment, the small feral girl jumped in through the nearby window and straight on top of Natsuki. She hugged Natsuki and caressed her chest as she often did Mai's.

"O-Oi! What are you doing you overgrown cat?!"

"Natsuki! You're okay! We were so worried when we saw you passed out by the tables! Some weird guys were about to do something to you…but I scared them off! Right Mai?!"

Mai smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and nodded, "Yep, Natsuki…you passed out in the cafeteria. I don't know why…but a fever started to build too. We tried to wake you up…but you didn't respond, so we called the doctor over here."

The said doctors bowed and left the room. Mai smiled at them before they left and then turned her attention back to Natsuki who was trying to remember what happened, "Wait…I passed out?"

"Yeah…Mikoto and I came out of the restroom and found you passed out at the corner of the room."

Natsuki looked down at the sheets. She had a gloomy feeling to her, and her frown didn't help much either, "Mai…have you seen Nao?" Natsuki turned to her…a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Actually…she kinda disappeared. I haven't seen her since I went into the bathroom…we were supposed to eat together this morning…"

"Wait…this morning? What time is it?"

"Well…you passed out for quite a while…Natsuki it's like 2 o'clock…"

"Shit!" Natsuki quickly got up from the hospital bed. She felt a stinging pain, but she ignored it and kept going.

"Hey! Careful there Natsuki! What do you think you're doin' getting' up like this?!"

"Sorry Mai…if you see Nao…just…tell her I'm sorry 'kay?"

"Wait…what?!... … Natsuki!"

It was too late. Natsuki had already dashed out the door, her heart racing faster than her legs were moving. _Shizuru…_Natsuki skillfully climbed the stairs up to the third floor, each of her turns a fluid movement blended in with the rest of her limbs. When she finally reached the third floor, her mood changed, she was smiling now. Her run became faster and faster…her adrenaline was pumping so hard…and then…crash. Natsuki had bumped into one of the nurses reading into a folder as she turned the corner to Shizuru's room.

"Ow…" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and flinched for a bit, until she noticed she had knocked the other person down and scattered her papers all over the place, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I was in a rush, but I shouldn't have been running like that!" Natsuki quickly reached around her for the papers that littered the floor around her.

"No…no…it's quite all right…I really shouldn't have been reading while walking like that…" the other person started to pick up papers as well. The two didn't really notice each other until they both stood up and looked at each other. Natsuki's jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Yu-Yuuki-san…"

"Kuga-san…" the voice was cold and hollow, not at all like Kyoko's voice. Natsuki handed the papers to her. Kyoko's right hand reached for them, but it shook, and then redirected itself to meet with Natsuki's face. Natsuki was surprised by the sudden attack, yet, not surprised that it had happened. Natsuki's head was still turned to the right as Kyoko collected her papers from her hand. Kyoko, realizing what she had just done was surprised herself…she began to get teary…, "Ku-Natsuki…" her voice was cracking up, and Natsuki turned to face the troubled woman and managed a smile. Kyoko backed up and shook her head and bowed in apology, then ran off towards the stairs.

Natsuki watched as the poor woman left her presence. She clenched her fists and teeth and then turned back the direction she was originally heading. When she got to the front of Shizuru's door, she found that there were already people in there. She decided not to ruin the moment and just wait outside the door. Natsuki leaned against the nearby wall and looked up to the ceiling. She smiled to herself. She took a look around the hall way.

She found nothing of real interest to her. Some nurses were shuffling around here and there, some were busily typing away at their computers, while some were busy writing in patients' files. Natsuki looked at the nearby reception desk and even saw a few on breaks. The place was pretty full. Nearby she could see a couple, rich of course, talking to a doctor about a daughter who had just fallen ill with a cold. Natsuki scoffed, _these people…_Her attention was then redirected to the door nearby as she watched the couple from before, the doctor…and…_Shizuru?!_

Natsuki moved from her current position and turned to face the people exiting the room, bewildered at the sight before her, "Shizuru? What are you doing already up?"

The doctor, parents, and Shizuru all turned to face Natsuki. The doctor then smiled at Natsuki, "She's a strong girl…two gunshot wounds that were barely cleaned up yesterday…and she can already walk and everything! It's amazing really."

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki. Her parents and the doctor all nodded to each other and decided to leave the two alone for the time being, "Hello Natsuki."

"Shizuru… … ah! About this morning…I'm sorry."

Shizuru giggled and then replied, "Ah, don't worry. I heard about you passing out from Mai-san. I do hope you're all right though…"

"Wait…Mai came to see you? Did…did she tell you anything else?"

"Hmmmm…maybe this is something we should discuss over dinner?"

Natsuki couldn't help but smile, it was Shizuru all right, "Heh, yeah. I'd like that. I have a lot I need to tell you Shizuru…"

"As do I…" Shizuru then turned to her parents who were waiting patiently by the chairs, "But for now I must retire to my parents' villa."

"All right…then how about I pick you up at around 7 then?"

"That sounds nice. Well then Natsuki, I'll see you tonight then?" Shizuru took out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote her address and number.

"Tonight…" Shizuru then smiled and walked over to her parents, who greeted her with a hug. Natsuki watched as the family talked and laughed with each other, as they rounded the corner. Natsuki sighed. She couldn't help but smile though. She decided to take a walk around the hospital. She kept rounding corners until she met up with a dead end with an open window. She approached the window, wanting to look out into the scenery, but heard something awfully familiar…

_**Suteki da ne, futari te o tori aru keta nara…**_

_**Ikitai yo, kimi no machi ie ude no naka…**_

_**Sono mune, karata azuke…**_

_**Yori ni magire…**_

_**Yume miru…**_

Natsuki followed the voice and words, which eventually turned into humming, all the way to the window. Without even seeing who it was, Natsuki spoke, "That was beautiful…"

The voice that answered her was barely audible, but still understandable, "Thanks…"

"What song was that?"

"…it's a song that my mama used to sing to me all the time…it's my favorite…"

"I see…you sing it so well…it reminds me of this girl I know…"

"Really…"

"Yeah…she's beautiful…I was in love with her…heh…still am actually."

"…what was she like…"

Natsuki chuckled, "She was a brat really…always whining about this or that…never gave me a break…I swear…she drove me crazy sometimes…"

"But still…you loved her…"

"Well yeah…everybody's got their little flaws and stuff, it's what makes us human…besides it's that part of her that makes me fall in love with her every single time I see her."

"So are you willing to go after her if need be…?"

"What a silly question…of course not…"

"…"

"I'm _more _than willing to…if only she'd wait for me…"

"What if she doesn't want to wait…"

"Then I guess I'll have to catch up…"

"You're really something…"

"Aren't I? But I guess it's not enough to win the affection of the one I truly love is it?" Natsuki chuckled again.

"No…it should be more than enough…"

"Should it now? I hope she's as optimistic as you are…"

"I know someone like that too…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…she's a show-off…she's always getting mad about things…heh…and she's a sore loser…"

"Heh…"

"But I love her…each time she smiles at me…I'm happy…something I hadn't been until I met her…"

Natsuki heard choked sobs, "It hurts doesn't it…love…" her voice even softer than before.

She heard a remorseful chuckle, "Heh, hurts like hell if you ask me…"

"But you know what I think…"

"…"

"It's worth it…whether it works out or not…it's definitely worth it."

"Because in the end…it's better to have loved…"

"Than to never have loved at all…"

The two then burst into laughter, "Yeah, but I'll bet some people don't really believe in that crap."

"Definitely…but hey…you gotta look at the glass as half,'

"Full…not empty…"

"Yeah…Hey, tell you what…if you show yourself…I'll treat ya to some lunch, to thank you for this little conversation…not to be creepy or anything."

Natsuki heard a giggle, "Hmmm, no thanks. I already ate."

"All right…it was nice talkin' to ya…it's been a long time since I could talk to anyone like this…so let's keep names confidential…agreed?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool…I got a date tonight…so I'll catch you later…"

Another giggle was heard, "Oooooh, acting so fast after just having this conversation…how brave."

Natsuki chuckled herself, "For your information, I planned this date before talking to you, thank you very much."

"All right all right, well I wish you luck then."

"As do I."

With that, Natsuki walked away from the window, smiling to herself, hands in her pockets. _I guess some people aren't that bad these days…_

Nao looked up at the sky from where she sat high up on a branch in a huge tree. She sighed and then smiled to herself, _some people are actually tolerable…thanks stranger…_

* * *

**Yo! That's the end of this chapter! It's short...I know...lol. But, I liked it...i don't know why...I just do...lol anyways ummmmm, anything unclear to you...please just state in review and I shall kindly yes kindly, lol, reply in my fatty author's notes! Lol, I love responding to reviews, so please! Review! It'll make me happy! Lol, Any mistakes you catch...please let me know...lol. I like whiners they make me a better person! Lol, so yea I hope you enjoye this chapter and read my future ones! Lol, R&R plz! I have spared you from my scary announcers voice today lol. but watch out for it next time! Lol, Ja mata!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai Hai! This chapter was brought to you from...POCKY!!! For keeping this author from starving from the munchies...anyways, nobody's probably gonna read this...so...I must apologize lol. I apologize for earlier confusing chapters. lol, well. I'll try to keep from rambling too much this time, so...here are those lovely AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**KIKYO4EVER - hrmmm, you keep on making good points, and most of what you say is right. If you read this chapter you might find that most of your points fit very well with it. But idk, depends on how you look at it I guess...hrmmm lol, and about your question, I guess I worded that a bit weird huh? Yep, NATSUKI HAS MADE A DECISION, lol, but I think I made that sound weird when I wrote that quote. Sorry if it confused you...and ummm for the rest of your comments, I think you'll find that they sort of come to the open. You're good at spotting things in my stories...lol, I've failed as a 'I need to confuse my readers as much as possible' writer lol, thanks for reading and reviewin as always, hats off to ya!**

**xYUKI - Hrmmm...you're right...I still liked the overall chapter though...it was...mellow as I've stated before and I tried to keep it mellow at the expense of othe important aspects to the chapter. I'm sorry you were disappoited with the chapter, and yea, lol, it didn't seem realistic at all...but HEY! It's Shizuru and she's magical like that lol. Besides I have a more than stupid and once again probably never would happen in the world explanation! lol, sorry again and thanks for reading and reviewing! keep up the good work too! Can't wait for yer updates! though I'm still not giving up ;P.**

**SHIZNAT - Ummmm...lol, she was talking to HER HEART lol, ya, i'm weird. but in my world...people talk to their hearts when they've fallen unconscious due to unknown reasons lol. and ya, so there. lol, thanks for reading and reviewing and of course for putting up with me!**

**SOLEIL192 - Lol, ummm...they're voices were faint to each other...one being up a tree and one looking out a window...sorry for confusing ya in any way lol I tend to do that lot , anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**BLACKHITSUJI - thank you for your comment and wow, you thought it was a sweet chapter! lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**KITTYKIWI - Ummmm, yeah! I get your point which is why...I wrote this chapter! I hated Natsuki's indecisveness too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys all rock my socks! XD_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The night air was cool and calming…yet Natsuki could find no peace within herself. _Ok…this is easy Natsuki…go to her house…pick her up…take her to the restaurant…and talk…that's all…talk…whatever the reason…don't get distracted…right…no distractions...where are my keys…_Natsuki was sitting in the Hospital cafeteria and chewing on her nail and fishing in her pockets for her 'missing' keys. Natsuki was awoken from her thoughts when a very familiar voice approached her, "Whoa there Natsuki, if you're hungry…you're in a cafeteria ya know?" 

Natsuki looked up and saw Mai and Mikoto hovering above her, "Mai? What are you still doing here?"

Mai scratched the back of her head and replied sheepishly, "Uhh, yeah…see after you left…I tried to trick Mikoto into getting that shot she was supposed to get earlier…unfortunately…for the doctor that is, Mikoto realized what I was doing…and she kinda attacked the doctor…ummm…again."

"Then why are you still here? If it was me…I would have left as soon as we made contact…"

"Yeah well…the doctor was having none of it this time…and he kinda had to force the needle into Mikoto…causing her…slight discomfort." Mai turned to the girl who was barely awake and…alive…hanging around her shoulder, "The doctor apologized…but warned us to stay in the hospital until she snapped out of it…so here we are…"

"Oh…"

"What are you still doing here? It's pretty late you know…"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'll be leavin' soon…" Natsuki read the clock in the cafeteria that read 6:30.

"Oh really…" Mai's mood changed a bit as she took a seat across from Natsuki, "Hey Natsuki…"

"Don't tell me…you wanna know what's up with me and Nao?"

"…"

"Yeah well…it's my fault. I shouldn't have left in such a rush and left her behind like that huh?" Natsuki chuckled a bit…though remorse could be traced within it.

"Natsuki…"

"But hey…I did what I did right? There's no turnin' back…no turnin' back…" Natsuki smiled a small smile; it was hard for Mai to see her friend smile such a painful looking smile.

"Natsuki…you're not alone you know?" Mai said as she took Natsuki's right hand away from her mouth into her own, before smiling at the girl.

Natsuki's smile grew a bit, "Yeah, I know that now. Thanks Mai."

Mai took her hand off of Natsuki's and smiled again, but turned her attention to her shoulder when she heard a groan, "Maiiii, where am I…? Natsuki? How'd you grow four more heads like that…?"

Natsuki laughed, "I guess we know who to never take out drinking…seems like Mikoto's suffering from a very confusing first hangover."

Mai laughed as well and rubbed Mikoto's head, causing the younger girl to become even sleepier, "Uhnnn…Mai…sleep…head…hurts…"

"Better take her home now Mai. Trust me…I know hangovers, they're not something happy to deal with…"

Mai smiled again and excused herself from the table, whispering a 'good luck' to Natsuki before she left. Natsuki checked at the clock again. 6:47. _Guess Now's a good time to go as any…wait… …shit…my bike…those officer dumbasses better not have touched it…_Sighing, Natsuki reluctantly got up from her table and walked towards the exit to the hospital, rubbing her temples as she did.Natsuki took the most secluded hallways as possible, hoping not to meet up with any unexpected company. Lucky for her, no one was around and she made it to her previous entrance to the hospital safely and in a calm state…until she found no bike that is.

Natsuki angrily stomped her way to the nearby valet, seeing as if the cops were gone now, "Oi, retard in the valet uniform!" the valet turned to face the source of the insult with a glare until his was met with Natsuki's. He immediately tensed, trying to keep his glare up, "Stop tryin' to act tough, you're only pissing me off more." The boy stood his ground, he even stood up straighter. Natsuki was now frustrated beyond belief. She walked up to him and pulled his collar, bringing him to the tip of his toes, "All right tough guy. I just want to know what the hell happened to that dark blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 that was here last night." The young man was still desperately trying to hold his ground as a man, "Heh, you've got guts, I respect you for that…but that really won't stop me from kicking your ass if you don't tell me where my fucking bike is…see…I'm under a lot of stress right now, and a punching bag is something I wouldn't mind." Natsuki lifted him just a bit more.

The young boy finally gave in to fear when he felt Natsuki's other hand ball up into a tight fist, "Okay! Okay! The cops are guarding it!"

"Cops?"

The young boy nodded as he held the arm that was currently holding his collar. Natsuki sighed, "Oh fuck me…" she shook her head and then turned to the kid, "When are they gonna release it?"

"They s-said they'd be guarding it for the week! If no one showed up…they were gonna trash it."

Natsuki sighed and shook her head again, "Greeaat." She looked at the kid again, "Hey listen, think you can buy me some time to get the bike?"

"Wha-what? No way! Those are cops!"

"Have it your way…" the boy closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but was instead lowered to his feet.

He timidly opened his eyes, "W-wait, you're not gonna pummel me into the ground?"

"Wasn't planning to." Natsuki casually said as she walked away.

The boy watched her walk away for a while, but thought about something. He left his station and ran to Natsuki, "Wait…I'm gonna get fired for this…" he mumbled to himself, "I'll help. I guess if you're going as far as trying to get it back from the cops, you must have something important to attend to…"

"Heh, how do you know I'm not a criminal?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know…you just don't give off that kind of vibe…"

Natsuki smiled a bit at the boy, and the two made their way down to the parking garage, where, of course, Natsuki's bike was parked in one of the corner spaces guarded by two police officers. Natsuki turned to the boy, "All right listen up, here's how we're gonna do this…"

After about a minute to explain the plan, Natsuki smiled at the boy when she was done, "All right, I got it. Let's begin."

"Hey…" the boy turned back to Natsuki, "Thanks…"

The boy just smiled and ran off.

Natsuki checked her watch. 6:53. Oh_ shit…I'm gonna be late…better get this over with quickly…_

Natsuki quickly ducked her way out of the parking garage, being careful to not be detected. Soon, she saw the boy running down to the parking lot. He ran up to the two officers and then started yelling frantically. The two cops motioned for him to calm down, seeing as Natsuki couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about. Natsuki felt herself feeling better when the two cops followed him. She hid a bit behind the corner of the entrance to the garage. The boy came running to that same corner, the two cops close behind. When they came into view, Natsuki quickly knocked one out with an effective punch to the side of his head, while she quickly kicked the other in his stomach, and then sent a knee towards his jaw, causing him to become unconscious as well. Natsuki dragged the unconscious bodies behind the bushes quickly and returned to the boy. She smiled and then dashed off to retrieve her bike.

She quickly jumped from the front of her bike, maneuvering her body so that she would land perfectly on it, and then quickly started the bike, revving the engine once or twice to check its condition. Natsuki sped off from there. She quickly raced out of the parking lot, fumbling with the paper in her pocket. She pulled it out and read it, though it was a bit hard. She embedded the address into her memory as she continued down the streets of Fuuka.

Natsuki cursed all the traffic and for nearly crashing about three times due to all the sudden stopping. She slicked her bike through the traffic professionally and efficiently. She passed red lights, ignored stop signs, nearly running over a couple, and luckily only being ten minutes late to the Fujino villa.

Natsuki stopped her bike in front of the large gate in front of her. The villa was built in the style of Western architecture, and tenfold the size of Natsuki's apartment building. Natsuki stood in awe at the building in front of her, sure, Shizuru's invited her many times to her large estate by the academy…but this villa…this villa was more than surprising to her. Natsuki's thoughts were broken when a voice came through the intercom nearby, "Excuse me, but if you have no business here, I will have to kindly ask you to leave."

Natsuki was a bit shaken, but snapped back to herself, "Uhh, oh yeah, I'm here to pick up Shizuru…name's Natsuki."

"Please hold on for a moment…"

Natsuki waited a few minutes until Shizuru's voice appeared on the intercom, "Natsuki?"

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki, I'm glad you came. Please come in…I'll have the gate opened,"

"All right…"

A few seconds later, the large and intimidating gate before her opened. Natsuki slowly rode her bike up the long driveway to the front of the beautiful villa, many different gardens passing her by, from rose gardens to rock gardens, it was all breath taking. When she finally reached the front door, she found no one other than Shizuru waiting for her. Natsuki parked her bike at the front porch and quickly got off of her bike, running up to Shizuru and giving her a hug, "I've missed you…" she quickly whispered into Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru could do nothing but have her breath taken away by Natsuki's embrace and warmth. She of course returned the gesture, and of course, her words, "I've missed you too…" Shizuru could feel the back of her shirt become wet as Natsuki wept into her shirt.

"Damn it…I promised myself I wouldn't cry…I was so determined right before I got here…so strong…how can I have become so weak…"

Shizuru was quite surprised at the younger girl's tears, but nonetheless stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her, "It's all right Natsuki…I'm here…you don't have to be strong as long as I'm here…just…just be mine…"

Natsuki held onto Shizuru's shirt tighter…her tears only growing stronger…, "Shizuru…I…I…I want to…I want to be yours…I really do…but…"

Shizuru felt her heart break a little when Natsuki said those words; "Natsuki…" her voice was as soft as ever.

"But at the same time…I don't… … I don't feel the same when you're with me…Shizuru…I feel like I barely know you anymore…" Natsuki released Shizuru from her embrace, wiping her eyes as she did, "Shizuru…we've grown so apart…when you left…I realized I did love you…I did need you…I did want you…and I still do now…but something about it all feels hollow…"

Shizuru's heart was breaking with each word…even though she wasn't that surprised, "Natsuki…" Shizuru formed a small smile as she spoke to Natsuki, "Mai-san was right then…about you and Yuuki-san…"

Natsuki looked away from her and nodded, "Shizuru…" she turned her head back to face the girl in front of her, cupping her cheek, "I do still love you…I'd fight the world for you…but we've…grown so apart…I give you a part of my heart…a part you will never…ever…have to share with anyone else…but I can't give you all of it…you were the one to begin the fall of the ice age in my heart…but she finished it…she gave me something to live for again after you left…" Water was now streaming down Shizuru's face; she bit down on her bottom lip. Natsuki brought Shizuru close to her, holding on to her tightly, her body tensing with the contact, "Shizuru…I will always be there for you…whenever and wherever you need me…I'll be there…you can count on that…"

Shizuru held onto the front of Natsuki's shirt, scrunching up the poor piece of fabric, "Natsuki…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for leaving you…forgive me…please…"

"Shhhh…there's nothing to forgive…remember…I will always love you…always…never will I forget you...you will be my closest friend…forever…no one can take that from you…"

"But she will be your closest person…your one and only…your love…"

"…Yeah…she will…"

"She will come first…she will be the one on your mind every living second of your life…while I only occupy a limited amount of time…"

Natsuki's grip became stronger, "…Yeah…she will…"

Shizuru lifted her weeping face from Natsuki's embrace, "And that is what will make you truly happy…?"

"_She _makes me happy…honestly…I can't feel a time happier than when I was with her. She may come off as another annoying pissy teenager…but really…she's not bad to be around with."

Shizuru smiled a bit as she received Natsuki's answer, "So…that's your answer…" Natsuki, on the verge of tears herself, calmed her shaking hands enough so that she could reach Shizuru's face and brush away her tears with her thumb.

"Forgive me…Shizuru…?"

Shizuru smiled again, "I still love you Natsuki…more than you will ever love me…" Natsuki found the tears hard to keep in, but held herself back nonetheless, "and I will probably love you like this for as long as I live…but…if it is truly what you wish…and nothing less…then you don't need to worry about me….besides…there is nothing to forgive…right Natsuki?" Natsuki couldn't help but smile at Shizuru. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. After a few more minutes, Shizuru decided it was time to make her leave, and let Natsuki go, "Well then Natsuki…I suppose you should be going now…someone is expecting their night in shining armor are they not?"Natsuki laughed a bit at Shizuru's comment, but then smiled the smile that she reserved for those moments she shared with only Shizuru, "Hmmm…I suppose…but…" Natsuki took hold of Shizuru's hand, leading her to her bike, "If I remember correctly, we were scheduled to have a date tonight? Were we not?"

Shizuru was a bit surprised, but wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled a small smile, "Of course…" _If Natsuki is happy…then I am happy as well…_

Natsuki got on the bike, making sure to make it nice and steady before motioning Shizuru to get on. Shizuru then remembered something and put a finger up to Natsuki telling her to wait a moment. Shizuru rushed back into the house, leaving a very confused Natsuki leaning on the handlebars of her bike. About ten minutes later, Shizuru came back, looking refreshed and as normal as ever. Natsuki had cleaned up herself, though she used sleeves and hands. Shizuru then swung her legs over the bike and held on to Natsuki.

Natsuki took that as a signal to go, and go she did. The front gates had been previously opened, and Natsuki hurried through it. She was feeling better now. A lot better, though still a good deal down. Shizuru was slowly trying to piece her heart together, but still…she felt content that Natsuki always had a part for her…and only her in her heart…a place even _she _couldn't take. Shizuru snuggled in closer to Natsuki, causing her to smile a bit.

Natsuki drove them to a simple restaurant around Fuuka, knowing that Shizuru had probably visited all the fancy pants places around the area more than enough times. Natsuki parked the bike on the curb in front of the simple ramen shop and offered her hand to Shizuru, who gladly accepted it.

When the two had finally finished their meals, they were both seemingly happy. Shizuru had grown to accept the fact that she had lost, but won at the same time. Natsuki was content seeing as how Shizuru was content, and the two were closer than any time they had ever been before. They were currently reminiscing their high school days, laughing about all the times Haruka had gone crazy about Shizuru not 'taking her job seriously'.

When the laughter subsided, Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck and sheepishly asked her, "So…Shizuru…how did you recover so fast anyways? I mean, you were shot in two places…"

Shizuru was a bit shocked at the question, but smiled nonetheless, "Well…it turns out that the shots weren't too deep into my body and the doctors could pull the bullets out and bandage the rest of me quite easily…I guess I just have a tendency to bleed a lot huh?" she giggled a bit.

Natsuki was not laughing, she had her face in a worried knot, "That's not funny ya know…I was worried sick Shizuru…I'm gonna track and destroy those bastards who did this…"

"Ara, Natsuki shouldn't be so rash about things…and…Natsuki's little speech to me was so cute…I couldn't help but pretend to stay asleep…"

"Yeah but I….wait…speech?" Shizuru giggle again, "Shizuru?! Wait, you were awake that whole time?! But…your monitor…the beeping…flat line…no?"

Shizuru's thinking face graced her features as she put a finger to her lips, "Ara…when Natsuki was busy passing out this morning…the doctors came in and told us that there was something wrong with that machine…something about it being old and dying…they apologized more than necessary and literally threw it out the window...but that's rather irresponsible of them no? First a broken machine in one of the most prestigious hospitals…and then littering…tsk tsk, quite a shameful act really."

Natsuki's face was in complete shock and she was…for lack of a better word…stumped. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle again. Natsuki shook the stupid look off of her face and turned her attention back to Shizuru who seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot, "So…you heard everything?" Natsuki asked as she turned a bit pink.

"Hmmm, if everything was from…the sound of you approaching me…then yes…everything. Honestly Natsuki…how could you think I had no reason to live? That's just silly. I've got you, my parents, and all my friends." Shizuru feigned a hurt look.

Natsuki glared playfully at her and then sighed, "Well at least you're ok…" Natsuki sighed again and then looked at the clock. 11:30, "Wow, we've been talking for quite a while…"

Shizuru turned to the clock as well, "Oh my, we have haven't we?" Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki, giving a small smile, "I think you should go now Natsuki…" she whispered.

Natsuki's happy demeanor faltered a bit, but she regained a bit of it back as she saw Shizuru smile at her, "…yeah…I should…listen Shizuru…thanks…for everything…I appreciate it all…"

"No Natsuki…think nothing of it…besides, I should thank you for this wonderful evening…we really must do it again."

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah…but Shizuru…"

Shizuru got up from her chair, "Hmm?"

"…promise me you won't leave without saying anything again…"

Shizuru could sense the hint of desperation in the voice, "Natsuki…"

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life…promise me…"

Natsuki was looking away, refusing to make eye contact with the girl in front of her. Shizuru's expression was a bit surprised…but after a while…it turned into a soft smile, "I promise…"

Natsuki then took a deep breath and turned to Shizuru, smiling triumphantly, "Good, 'cause I don't think I'm old enough to have a heart attack yet." Shizuru smiled and laughed a bit, causing Natsuki to smile even more.

"Whatever you say…obaasan…"

"Oi…"

Shizuru headed for the exit, still laughing. Natsuki ran outside, only seeing Shizuru climb into a black sedan, "Natsuki! I hope you don't mind, I called one of my drivers earlier to wait for me here…I trust you still have my number?"

"O-Oi! Wait a sec' I'm not done with you yet! Come back here!"

Shizuru just laughed as she winked at Natsuki and closed the door to her car. Natsuki chased after the car that was driving out of the parking lot. She stopped at the curb and looked at it, smiling. _Thank you…Shizuru…_

Shizuru sat in her car…looking back at Natsuki…a tear escaping her eyes…though she quickly brushed it away. _Thank you…Natsuki…_

--

Natsuki made her way to her bike that sat on the curb and sighed. Tonight had been a long night. She knew that it would only continue on longer. Natsuki slowly positioned herself on her bike. She then sighed and took a deep breath. _Well…here goes something…_Natsuki revved the engine of her bike and rode off in the opposite direction.

She followed speed limit this time, regulations, stop signs, watch out for pedestrians, drove on the right side of the road, and even signaled which direction she would turn. The local drivers, being fully aware of what Natsuki was capable of, was surprised at the suddenly law-abiding motorcyclist. Natsuki smiled to herself as she rode through the streets of Fuuka, making sure to be careful.

After about twenty minutes of riding, she rode up to a more than familiar white house. The oak double doors and the small garden made her feel weird…something that she had never felt before. Natsuki couldn't quite place a finger on it, but she shook the feeling and took another deep breath, knowing whoever was inside was probably still awake. _God, one day and my emotions and feelings range from one to the other…I really must see help for this…_Natsuki sighed and slowly made her way up the small steps to the front door.

After a few deep breaths and a couple shakes here and there, Natsuki finally got the courage to ring the doorbell, that is, until the door opened before she could, "Okay, I'll go get 'em now!"

From inside the house, "Okay Nao-chan! It's late though, be careful!"

"I will!"

Nao had just opened the door, without turning to face the front. Natsuki stared at the short exchange of words between Nao and her mother in surprise to see the girl standing before her. Nao locked the door and then turned around, bumping into someone, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin' standing in front of people's doors…ass!"

Nao rubbed her head and then looked up to see a familiar raven-haired girl at her door. The green eyes immediately pierced straight to her heart, "Hey stranger…" the voice accompanying those beautiful green eyes was mesmerizing.

Nao stared in disbelief, "Natsuki…" Nao took a few steps back towards her door.

"Nao…wait…" Nao was about to unlock the door behind her again, slowly, until an arm reached for hers. Nao slapped it away, but found the owner of it on the ground, kneeling before her, "Nao…please…wait…" Natsuki was on her knees, her head looking defeated and weak. She wasn't crying, she was smiling slightly, "Just hear me out…"

Nao stopped her movement. Seeing Natsuki like that really hurt her, she could at least hear what she had to say before slamming the door in her face, "What…" her voice was slightly cold, yet with a hint of passion.

"I'm sorry…I made a mistake…I'm sorry…I hurt you…I'm sorry…I know that it's not enough, but that's all I can give you right now…and…my love and affection." Natsuki looked up to face a surprised Nao.

"But you said…you said that you loved her…she needed you…and that you'd be there for her…always…"

Natsuki smiled a bit, "I know…and that's all true." Nao felt her heart break just a bit more, "But, what about you? Do you truly still love me? Do you need me to be there for you? More importantly…would you still take me?" Nao was now in complete shock, finding she was at a loss for words, "Nao…I know now…it's you I love most…it's you _I _need…it's you I want…I know what I want now…I'm not indecisive anymore…I've chosen…would you accept me though…?"

Nao could help but say nothing. She looked down and after a while…shook her head. Natsuki felt a sting in her chest. She gathered up what pride she had left and stood up. _Ok Nao, just watch her go…don't do or say a thing…watch the love of your life go…who can blame you…she left you for a total skank…yeah…but she did come back here practically begging for you back…she really does love you…no, bad Nao…leave her be…no…what are you doing with that hand? Hey…put it down and no one gets hurt…_Natsuki smiled at Nao once more, before turning around and making her way back to her bike, until a hand stopped her._ What the hell am I thinking?! No way in hell am I letting her go! Fuck you brain!_ She turned around and found Nao looking straight at her, green mingling with green, tears in her eyes, "You're not supposed to ask like that Natsuki…you're supposed to ask…and then kiss me…do it properly…"

Natsuki smiled again, a smile of happiness, true happiness, though still a bit sad at the scene of Nao crying once again because of her stupidity and indecisiveness. Natsuki turned fully to face Nao, who still hadn't taken her eyes off of her, her arms in front of her chest, very unlike Nao. Natsuki slowly took the shorter girl in her arms, ever so gently. Natsuki didn't know this herself, but she missed the feeling of the other girl next to her. As she leaned into Nao she whispered lovingly and softly, "I love you…Nao" The remaining gap was closed as Natsuki brought their lips together in a soft and slow kiss. The tears in Nao's eyes grew even more…

After a few minutes, Natsuki broke the kiss, taking the time to brush Nao's tears away. Nao blushed and then looked down, "I hate you…" she said softly, "Don't you ever do that to me again…"

Natsuki smiled softly at the girl before her, "I promise…I will never do that again…I will never hurt you again…I'm sorry…"

Nao looked up and smiled the smallest of smiles and kissed Natsuki again, though this time it was short. Natsuki hugged the surprised Nao. _Ah what the hell…she's sweet…charming…caring…and most definitely hot…I forgive her…as long as she keeps her promise…I won't ever leave her either…_

Natsuki smiled at the still blushing girl and then suddenly remembered something, "Hey…what did you come out here at this time of night for anyways?"

Nao blinked a bit and then remembered, "Oh yeah…shit…I was supposed to run down to the small mini market around the corner and get some milk…she check the pocket watch she carried around with her 12:10, "Oh man," she wiped her eyes a bit more, and then scowled at Natsuki, "Really Kuga, you grovel at the wrong time…" Natsuki looked at Nao apologetically but happy, seeing as Nao was back to her normal self, "And…" her happy demeanor faltered, "I still haven't fully forgiven you yet…not for everything…"

Natsuki's smile faltered, but she gained a smaller one back, "I know…and I'll do my best to make it up to you…I promise."

Nao smiled back, quickly changing her mood, "Well then…guess who gets to go inside and tell mama that I couldn't get the milk?"

"Wha-you're mom? Look…I don't know if I even should show myself to her right now…" Natsuki looked down.

Nao put her hand on one of Natsuki's shoulders, "Don't worry…I'll be there with you…"

Natsuki held the hand with her opposite one and smiled weakly at Nao, who stepped out of the way so that Natsuki could enter. Natsuki took a deep breath. Natsuki walked into the house, followed by Nao, "Nao-chan? Welcome back, did you get the mil…" Her smile died along with her sentence and attention when she saw Natsuki standing in front of the door, "Natsuki…"

Nao nudged Natsuki forward toward her mother. Natsuki looked back at her. Kyoko was surprised, and she turned to her daughter, who smiled at her. Natsuki slowly made her way to Kyoko. When she reached Kyoko, who had a slightly surprised expression on her face, she tucked her hands to her sides and bowed down at almost a 90 degree angle, "I'm sorry…please…forgive me and my rudeness…"

Kyoko just stood above Natsuki, still trying to comprehend the scene. Her daughter was smiling sweetly at her, while, what she thought, her ex-girlfriend was in front of her bowing for forgiveness. Natsuki waited a few more moments, and after now receiving an answer…she stood up to see an angry Kyoko. Natsuki saw the look in her eye. Faster than she or Nao could comprehend, Kyoko's palm once again met with her cheek, causing Natsuki to bleed a bit at the mouth. Nao was astonished that her mother would do that and immediately rushed to Natsuki, until Natsuki lifted her hand and shook her head while smiling at her. She then bowed again, not daring to look at Kyoko, "How dare you…how dare you hurt my daughter and then come in here begging for forgiveness??!!! How dare you be so inconsiderate as to leave without saying a word??!!! Most importantly…" her voice was now cracking, and she had tears coming out of her eyes, "How dare you not call???!!!!" Natsuki was shocked at the statement and even more shocked at the pair of arms encircling her, "How can you be so cruel as to not even call and tell us you were all right…we were worried sick yesterday…gone all night and not a word…I hope you know we cried ourselves to sleep because of you…" her words had become now full sobs as she continually hugged Natsuki, who now smiled and hugged slowly back.

"I'm sorry…it was a mistake…"

Kyoko slowly released Natsuki from her hold, and turned to her daughter who was now smiling with small tears rolling down her cheeks, "I hope you know how much grief you caused us…how much grief you cause Nao-chan…" she whispered this into Natsuki's ear, so Nao couldn't hear.

"I know…and I intend to make up for it…I swear it."

"Good," Nao's mother had that bad habit of instantly changing moods just like Nao as now she was basically smiling her ass off. She had already wiped her tears on Natsuki's shirt as she cried, so her eyes were a good deal dry, though a bit red, "Now…all your things are already in that empty room next to Nao-chan's," holding back the urge to tease the two Kyoko continued, "But I left something that I thought should have been moved together by you and Nao-chan in the trunk…" Nao opened her eyes and rushed towards the garage door, already knowing what it was.

Natsuki was a good deal surprised and reached out a hand for Nao. Kyoko smiled and motioned for Natsuki to join her. Natsuki bowed again, and rushed towards where Nao headed. Natsuki found the door to the garage opened, with Nao standing over the trunk of Kyoko's car. She slowly walked up to Nao and hugged the smiling girl from behind, taking a small look at the object in the trunk. She smiled and was met with an also smiling Nao. They shared a short kiss and turned back to the object of the trunk, "You kept it…" Nao softly said.

"Yeah…I did…"

"I still can't believe we actually agreed to take this picture…"

Natsuki laughed, "I must say though…you look…cute…in the 'you want it' kind of way…" Natsuki laughed again.

"Whatever…" Nao playfully rolled her eyes and picked up framed picture.

"I was going to give it to you…turn the frame over."

Nao did as she was told and turned it over, Natsuki looking at it over her shoulders. Engraved in the middle of the picture frame was, **To Nao…you are my everything…Natsuki…**Nao's heart was warmed by the words engraved now…in her heart. She fully turned to face Natsuki who was now scratching her cheek with her index finger a bit embarrassed, "I love you Natsuki…" she placed her arms around her neck.

Natsuki smiled and held her around her waist, "I love you too…" they shared a sweet, slow, and sensual kiss for a few minutes until Nao broke the contact. The two smiled at each other and made their way, hand in hand, to the living room. Once inside, they smiled at Kyoko who was now making…oh looky looky, tea. Natsuki made her way to her own room until Nao shook her head at her and dragged her to her own room. Once there, she placed the picture on her dresser and went to her bed, dragging Natsuki on top of her. Natsuki happily obliged. They share a long, fiery, passionate, lustful kiss, with saliva and tongues everywhere.

Clothes were starting to be discarded as the camera totally cuts off on the make up sex and switches to the view of the picture resting on Nao's dresser, zooming in, in a cheesy like manner, causing the audience to go 'awwwww', at the picture of Natsuki and Nao looking at the camera stupidly. Natsuki smiled one of her slightly uncomfortable, yet still happy smiles, while Nao wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and did one of her trademark 'sly smile and wink' at the camera form behind Natsuki.

Then the screen goes black and in the middle of the screen is….

**What? It's not over yet…XD**

* * *

**Well there ya go! Chapter 11 is over...but the fic is not! I really hate when a good show or book ends with the main couple or whatever ending up happy and then we don't know what the hell happens to them later, yes I could just write a sequel, but would you guys read it? Lol, more chapters coming no worries and thanks for stickin' with me this far! actually...let's have a vote! I just need you guys to let me know 1: I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL(a bit different) or 2: I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. please vote for the sake of this crazy author lol. R&R please it'll make me happy so I want to write more for you people! lol, thanks bye bye **

**p.s. I've had enough of angstyness...for now HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, lol, I tried to tone it down for this chapter. hope i didn't disappoint anyone!**


End file.
